Broken Pieces
by MsDreamcatcher123
Summary: Ruby couldn't stand it on Dref Dur. Her life changed from the day she seen Zhivago. She knew her purpose in life was to kill him, to send him to hell. But if he goes down, he would take her with him. OC story. GOES ALONG WITH THE GAIA STORYLINE.
1. Chapter 1

Even when the world seemed to open up to me, where I can find my real self in, but I guess fate still hates me as that open door shuts and locks once again. Its feels as though I'm in a box. No space and no track of time, but when the box opens, I can't even move a muscle. An opening to a new world, but can decide either to move or stay, and the choice is totally up to you.

That's how it felt like for me back then. And how a whole new world of power and secrecy developed and unfolded itself in front of me. _In _me. That's when I chose to do neither of the two options, and to become my own person instead.

Well, to be really general, I'm half of Zhivago, or so they describe me as. I can't really _feel _how I ended up being and looking like Zhivago -in a way- and ended up having his raging fire in my heart, but the other half of me is totally different.

I was picked up from Dref Dur by Gino and Edmund, my saviour and my mentor.

We went to Deiner Cri to refuel The Overseers ship. Deiner Cri is where Brennivin gladly gave my hair a dark brown hair-dye color and trimmed my hair and gave me "eye covering" bangs. I'm glad that he did that, because I didn't have to worry about my hair turning silver from the tips up or for anyone to see my face which I'm way too self-conscious about for anyone's comfort.

We went down to Durem. Edmund made Gino and I stay at his place so he can prepare for Johnny Gambino's funeral and helped everyone with his will request and fundamentals.

While he was gone, I sat in his living room, talking to Gino and Louie, while my hair was chipping the dye off inch by inch. I always pulled my hood up, even when I'm inside a house.

Louie is the King of Vampires. He looks like he is probably in his early twenties, but who knows how long someone has lived when you know they're a vampire. And plus, when Edmund told me that he is the King of Vampires, at first, he looked as though he was too tuned up for that kind of thing, but he looks like he manages pretty well.

When Gino left to the washroom in the shop, my silver hair was mere inches away from my scalp. I uncovered my hood, charged over to Louie, slammed my hand down and grabbed a lock of my hair with the other, looked Louie in the eyes and said, "What the hell is going on with me?"

Louie would obviously be surprised by the outburst, but he managed to look at my hair and eyes and everything else and analyzed everything with that calmly.

"Did you drink that Vampire stuff that Natasha sells?" He questions.

I resist rolling my eyes, not knowing of this Natasha girl, or Vampire stuff she sells, I reply, "No, I haven't. For the record, I was bitten." I couldn't stop myself from making it sound like was snapping at him. The thought of Zhivago made me pissed and I just got more frustrated for not having the answers sooner.

"By who?" Louie supported his head on his hands and elbows on the desk, eyes curious if I'm lying or not.

I glanced behind me, to see if Gino returned yet, which he didn't, so I looked back at him. "Keep this only between us, okay?"

Louie nodded, still curious.

I sighed, and looked him back in the eyes and whispered, "I was bitten by Zhivago."

Louie's own grey eyes went wide after that. He dropped his hands, and whispered loudly, "Zhivago?"

I could only nod.

"How? He would've had to have shared his blood with you, somehow…" Louie was lost for words.

"I don't know how…" I spoke quietly, "… but I can see, feel, think, and hear everything he sees, feels, thinks, and hears."

His eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of his skull. "How…" He glanced from paper the paper on his messy desk in the back of the shop, "… in the world."

"And to add to it…" I irritatingly added, "My hair is turning silver by the freakin minute, and my eyes are turning grey just as fast. I don't know what to do, and it was Edmund's idea for me to talk to you."

He looks back up, "I have never, in my life, have heard such a thing happen between a vampire and a human. I have absolutely no idea what I can do about it," He looks at this picture on his desk of him and this one raven-haired guy hanging out and looking like they were having a good time. "You could ask Edmund to do the treatment thing he had going on with my brother? If that helps anything."

I stood, shocked. They actually had treatments here to fight Vampirism?

"Oh yeah…" I shadowed my eyes, away from Louie, "I forgot to mention that he doesn't know that he can control what I say."

He had to hold his jaw in place before it dropped. I continued, "and it's just as bad when I met him for the second time that he didn't want to be interrupted in trying to kill Gino. I tried, but I was in so much pain I can't remember much."

"You-" He stood up, ready to remark something probably optimistic, but I didn't want him to. I just fabricated a plan that will help everyone, in which I am indebted to for saving me and helping me get this far.

"No." I held my hand up. He scrunched his eyebrows in irritation from being disrupted, but I didn't care. "I'm not going to take that treatment thing you mentioned that your brother took. I'm not going to take in anything else other than the fact that I can't stop it from happening to me. I'm going to fight it…" With that I looked him straight into the eyes again, really close, "And I'm going to fight him the next time he decides to show his scarred face to Gino."

Louie looked clearly surprised at my bold declaration, but the look in his eyes said that it will not be easy.

But in that little conversation, I swore to protect Gino for what he has done for me and that I owe him that much.

When Edmund came back, Louie saved me the trouble of me having to talk to Edmund myself and spoke to him. Louie, for putting up with my unsettled manners, I owe him something. When he needs it, I'll be there for him, too. But right now, Gino needs me.

I randomly gasped.

I just remembered that in that conversation, Zhivago hasn't decided to stop me from talking.

I'm not going to say thank you to you Zhivago, I thought, I'm thanking God for this one.

Edmund walked in, shortly after Louie pulled him to the back of the shop, and stood in front of me.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Edmund asked, sounding taken aback by my gesture.

I nodded, not thinking about it twice.

Tumbling down the stairs, Gino scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that, toilet wouldn't flush-" He glanced back and forth from somewhat imaginary options, "-For some reason…"

He covered it with a cheeky smile and plopped down on the loveseat beside the showcase window. "So," He quickly gabbed a neatly wrapped peppermint out of the jar on top of the coffee table, "Whats happening?" He tossed the peppermint into his mouth before nonchalantly tossing the wrapper in the garbage can as he sat himself down again.

"Ruby decided that she will-" he looked at me, eyes asking if he should tell Gino. For his safety, I sneakily shook me head. "-Be staying with you at the Mansion after the funeral."

Gino, who I thought would be sad, but wasn't, he nodded his head in agreement.

That night, given a guest room, I sat at the window staring at the sky with adoration, feeling its freeness in only an unfamiliar person can feel so much of nowadays.

I tried to keep my mind blank, I tried even harder to keep Zhivago out of my mind.

With the Funeral on its way and Gino being so close to home, I might as well utilize the only tool that I am capable of having that is a pinch of a head start to me.

I shut my eyes and concentrated hard on Zhivago. What he looked like, what his voice sounded like, everything that I seen of him, and eventually, I got a hold of him.

As a flock of bats, he floated to the roof of the Gambino Mansion and transformed into his real self.

_Easy as cake, _he thought.

He landed on top of the mansion, keeping an eye out for any unsuspecting clues of Gino's whereabouts.

He took the time to glance at the courtyard.

There were rows and rows and rows of black chairs, hundreds, even, but the on table that will hold the Gambino titan, lengths with Stargazer lilies and red carnations, representing his ambition and his leadership.

Though his coffin was not up on that table yet, I felt Zhivago shiver with success. Tense with it. Relax in the feeling of what felt like fire. He was content in his success.

I literally felt like puking there on the spot, but no. I had to keep focusing.

Zhivago grunted in displeasure at such a scene, and shook his head and looked back at the sky and disappeared into shadows and bats.

The next day, I look at the floor in front of my door and I bump into something there.

It had a note on it by Gino.

_Just thought that you might be getting tired_

_Of that brown thing you always keep on top of your head,_

_So Edmund let me get you a new one! _

_See you soon- Gino_

I smiled.

He has already done this two times already, and it's getting pretty amusing, and it was cute.

I shoved the note in my pocket and picked up the thing he left behind.

As I rolled it open, my jaw dropped and went bungee jumping straight to hell.

Looking just about the same as my brown cloak, this one has corseted flowers across the hood and the cape I just needed to try it on NOW.

I dropped the cloak over my head, popped my hood up, and fixed my hair around it and BAM. Brand new cloak on a brand new girl.

Or, more like brand new DEVESTATED girl, if I must.

I went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

Complete silver hair, stretching down to my chest, and silver, piercing eyes to go with it.

I'm sure that Gino and everybody that has seen me, before, might notice that I look like a total different person.

I still have my small nose I always had, my strong jaw, my small mouth, and lips that look dry as a desert, but that's it. My eyes are different, and my hair is silver to the very core, and my skin is disgustingly pale, I bet my bones would blend in well .

I might try to dye it in the future, but I know it will only last a few days. Like when Brennivin dyed it.

I look at myself and I shiver. Ugh…

I casually walked down the stairs and to the back of the shop, where the dining room, bathroom, rooms, anything you needed for living was. Edmund frequently sipped his tea as he critically scanned the newspaper at the granite island in the kitchen; god only knows what the hell he's looking for. Louie sat in black boxers and a black tea shirt in front of a flat screen TV, feet on the coffee table and his back on the seat, flipping through channels that were flooded with Johnny Gambino's death and his funeral, and he just downed a bag of blood, not giving a shit. And Gino splayed himself over a couch, shaking his head occasionally after he sees several news stations, featuring his father's death. He wore a plain white T-shirt with blue boxers, and straight up poker face to go along with it.

I have never seen such an ordinary scene in my entire life.

I sat down and a random plate of food dropped down in front of me.

I looked up and Edmund pulled his arm away casually. "You're going to need it."

I couldn't do anything then to look back at my plate and grab the fork and dig in.

After I ate, I wiped my mouth with a napkin and said, "Thanks. It was pretty good."

I looked at Edmund to see his response. He was right back at the newspaper, critically eyeing the paper as if something will pop out of it.

I resisted a sigh as I got up and brought my empty plate to the sink.

After the plate was covered in water in the kitchen sink, I walked over the living area to see what in the world Louie and Gino were watching. I was surprised to see that they finally stopped at "Gaia 9 News" and watched what went on.

"_Reporting in front of the Gambino Mansion, we stand outside, waiting to see if Gino Gambino will show up to his father's funeral. The funeral will take place in an hour. Please stand by." _ The girl reported, the camera catching the funeral flowers on top of the table that will hold Mr. Gambino's body, and the sea of chairs surrounding the entire table. Any more chairs, they would engulf the entire Mansion.

At the funeral, Edmund and Gino went into the Mansions back doors. They didn't want to seem too open, for Zhivago might be around, but is highly unlikely, but to be best on the safe side. Louie informed me about how his brother was shot right out in the open. Except Ian was a vampire, so he didn't die, whereas Gino is human, so there zero chance of Gino surviving it.

And now I'm a vampire. Or half- I dunno.

I wonder if I'll grow fangs as big a Zhivago's. I shivered. Ugh, no, no no no no.

Just picturing me having fangs is like the nightmare life in a simplistic limbo after your dead. It just doesn't go together, but it is possible.

"Hey!" Louie shouted, waving his arm up in the air at someone.

I looked over and I seen that raven haired guy from the picture on Louie's desk and he waved back, jogging up with a smile, but his eyes shown his true emotion. He was sad for Mr. Gambino's death.

"Hey," The guy stopped in front of us, "What's up?" His eyes dropped on me and then back to Louie.

"Just bringing Ruby to her chair, how about you?" Louie shrugged his shoulders and walked with the guy. His head turned to me, "Oh yeah," He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me over from behind his tracks and showed me to his brother, "This is Ruby. Ruby, this is Ian, my brother." He pointed to him as if I knew nothing in between solid to liquid. I shrugged and went ahead of them, trying to find the farthest seat away from the front.

I think I might try to tap into Zhivago's thoughts again, so I need quiet. Everybody here needs it.

As Louie and Ian found their own chairs a few rows in front of me, babbling on with random talk I didn't even want to listen to.

Way at the corner of the courtyard, a lone black chair invited me to sit in it. I greedily sat myself down.

Zoning out, I pretended to seem like I'm checking my nails, trying to keep that position as I crept closer to Zhivago.

I immediately lost all sight from myself and went to what Zhivago was seeing.

He zipped through the air. No one noticed him as his bat-self floated through the air at a quick speed. No one even noticed as he landed quietly at the back of the mansion. No one noticed as he closed the back door behind him.

``Gino, you have to wear it, for your father`s sake!`` Edmund persisted stubbornly at the top of the stairs in the big dressing room built for Gino`s father.

`No! I`m sick and tired of being treated like my father`s doll. Even after death, it feels like he`s still here.`` Gino persisted back angrily.

`Gino…` Edmund kept.

Gino harrumphed and crossed his arms and looked at the mirror across the room.

I went back to focusing on Zhivago as he stood by, waiting for the right moment when Edmund left that room.

Edmund didn`t leave.

I expect Zhivago to hide when someone walks in the back door.

I zeroed out of Zhivago and jumped out of my seat. The crowd was humongous. A sea of people. Some people even had to stand around the crowd to get a good look at the set up. It smelled like sweat and straight up stress, ugh. The scattered rocks and chips in the courtyards tile felt really uncomfortable under my shoes. The whole place, at one minute, were all talking, catching up, crying, fainting, anything that makes noise, and the next, it grows dead silent. Making my ears ring, I ran around the crowd and tried to find my way to the back door again.

I ran. I didn`t care if someone stole my chair. I don`t care if someone seen me out of the entire crowd and decides to follow me obliviously. It only takes one witness of an entire scene to report in the truth.

Five yards away from the back door, my chest starts to shake. Not with fear, but it feels like my Vampire self is either afraid of its creator, or that it`s waiting to be with its creator once again.

Either way, I had to stop and take slow, deep breaths, clutching the neckpiece of my new cloak.

I had to do this. I swore to.

So I finished walking to the door and opened it, As if I have every right to be there. As if I didn`t know anything about Zhivago.

I was partially captivated by the bright chandelier in the middle of the entire mansion. Reminded me sort of like Brennivin`s ship. The floor was like gold. Chestnut stairwells wrapped the room.

There`s a little look out on top of me, where Gino and Edmund were.

So lack of light at the back door gives off lots of shadow, giving the perfect hiding place for someone who is and expert of hiding in darkness.

I closed the door behind me, turning to close it carefully and easily catching Zhivago at the corner of my eye.

He stood behind the door, his back resting against the wall and his foot hocked.

The bad part was that my chest felt it would explode in pain.

After closing the door, I walked over to the stairwell, in attempt to hide my extreme pain that is spreading throughout my entire body.

Now, I stand just halfway up the stairwell, scared for my life.

The door that Edmund left open was bright and looked like the sun from the inside of the building. I couldn`t tear my eyes away from it as Edmund deliberately walked out of the dressing room.

_Shitshitshitshitshit….._

After Edmund noticed me, he looked over the pile of clothes, and said, ``Ruby? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to-``

I looked up at him. Ì choked. `We have a visitor.`

Immediately, a black blur darted on top of the look-out and into the dressing room.

Edmund gasped and dropped everything he held in his arms and pulled out his sword. He dashed for the dressing room. Same with me.

Entering the room, I feel this sudden urge to attack someone. Gino. Edmund. Zhivago.

I glare at Zhivago as he punches Gino across the face. His eyes glowed in pure anger and bloodlust. He looked like an animal on the loose from a brass cage. His fists flew like trains, and I remembered what happened between Meili and Zhivago.

Edmund jumped in, and sliced and cut all of Zhivago he could, but he missed every time. He was either clashing with that blue glove, or he was slicing air. Zhivago was beginning to gain on him.

I stood, helpless in the doorway, not able to do anything. I had no weapon on me.

``I thought you`ve had enough!`` Edmund called, harsh in tone as he clashed with the glove again.

``I guess I haven't.`` Zhivago coolly spoke back, slashing at Edmunds chest again.

The pain I was starting to fear earlier was slowly inching up my spine and to my neck. Its felt like bugs from the ground decided to crawl all over me, from the ground up. Oh yeah, they probably would have nails on their stomachs as they crept up.

I would never forget that feeling.

Edmund kept at him. He grunted and yelled in frustration as he cut Zhivago`s clothes instead of his flesh. His face was hard, and he was angry for letting that devil in and letting his guard down for an instant.

I just stood in the doorway, afraid of moving closer. I watched the fight and Gino was knocked out cold in the back of the room, a pile of clothes and debris of drywall and woods around and on him. I thought Gaian`s were tough, but I guess Zhivago is tougher.

I gasped in pain when Edmund cut Zhivago on the arm.

My arm`s agony screeched up my chest and around the rest of my body like a fast spreading plague. I cried, held onto my arm and dropped to my knees, like a fallen soldier. Then the pain stopped.

I looked back up and Zhivago stammered back, gaining his balance once again, and them he lunged back at Edmund, baring his fangs and claws, growling like an angry animal.

Edmund`s eyes widened and slashed his sword across Zhivago`s chest, as he was making an attempt at clawing Edmund, but he failed.

I staggered to my feet and dodged their quick steps as they moved around the room and ran to Gino, quickly clearing everything off of him. Dust was starting to fill the room, and I had a feeling the Funeral was starting, too.

And I`m guessing that Gino won`t be making an appearance like they expected.

A purple bruise was forming on the right side of his jaw where Zhivago punched him. Several scratches and other bruises scattered his face and neck, and the stitches on his forehead were torn off and his gash reopened.

The gash reminded me to look at my arm, which I have forgotten about. I looked and it was bleeding profusely.

I turned to Gino again and kept at clearing the debris off of him. After, I stood him up and slug his left arm over my shoulder and supported him with my right arm as we slowly made our way to the door, hoping no one noticed.

Once out the door, I her loud thuds of someone`s steps run up from behind me.

Without any warning, I turned and flung my left leg up and as I hit Zhivago in the chin with the tip of my food, he flew back. I knew he was coming after me, his thoughts were loud, not to mention his movements.

The bad thing was, everything around me was getting fuzzy and unfocused, the exact way Zhivago was feeling.

But the thought stayed that I had to keep Gino away from Zhivago. Every thought and fibre revolved around that one thought.

When my thoughts and actions were back into focus, I knew Zhivago would be too.

Closing my eyes for an instant, I seen in Zhivago`s point of view, of the entire situation, once again.

He was approaching me again, cursing at himself that he let such a girl like me get past him so easily, and to strike him like I had expected it. His hair was ruffled, his clothes torn, cuts healing, but leaving dark scars behind, leaving permanent reminders that his has been struck with a silver sword again.

He though that he should`ve fled, but he didn't want to. He didn't like that. Leaving a battle that you can`t finish is like leaving an unfinished portrait behind because you have no inspiration. He didn`t like loose ends, either.

He was wondering who I was.

And how a girl like me could land a hit like that on him.

He was also wondering how I am associated with Gino.

I opened my eyes back to myself, shocked, as Edmund stood at the top of the encircling stairs, trying his best to guard me as I tried to make my escape.

I realized something of Zhivago.

He doesn`t want to do this.

Accidentally letting my guard down, at the bottom of the stairs, I was tackled to the ground. Gino fell and slid across the room, still unconscious. He looked like he broke an arm. Shit.

Moving my eyes away, I looked at the person who tackled me. Zhivago held me down as he shaped his gloved hand into a gun form and pointed it to the side of my head.

"Who are you?" He growled, the guttural sound of it was so bass it made me shiver.

I couldn`t answer it.

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" He screamed as his grey eyes turned back to the black and yellow again.

The answer flew out of my mouth like a wrench pulling out a bolt, or a hammer yanking out a nail, just as he had asked, "Ruby. The girl you _bit _on Dref Dur."

He growled again, except louder. "How did you survive?"

This time, I think he didn`t want me to answer. His eyes casted over my face, my eyes, my hair, my skin, to my neck, simply astonished. Pathetic. "I wanted a normal life, at first," I replied, kicking my legs up, tossing him away, "But I guess Fate decided to turn me into something else." Thank god riddles seemed to send the message out.

Without any signs, Edmund slid two decent sized fencing swords towards me as he dashed after Zhivago cursing under his breath as he and Zhivago went at it again. I picked the swords up and went after Zhivago.

Edmund ceased, but he kept his guard up as he let me go after Zhivago. Edmund took this chance to get the unconscious twenty-two year old out of there before things got ugly.

And I was ready to make it ugly.

Zhivago harrumphed.

Totally annoyed, I taunted, "What? Too scared to face the music?" I held my arms up, acting as though I was really wondering.

His expression hardened, "Hardly."

Without any seeing in his mind, or listening to his thoughts, I knew he would come at me first.

But what I didn`t expect was that he snapped his fingers and boom! His entire right arm was wrapped in armour of red vines and purple skin and a huge dark blue eye implanted into his very skin of the back of his hand. That was what I was not expecting.

Mocking my voice as his held his new arm up, he said, "What? Too scared to face _this _music?"

Mimicking his raw `sorta` British accent, I said, with a glare, "Hardly."

He jumped up in the air and flung his purple arm down on me, but I crossed my swords and held it above me, effortlessly blocking his expected attack.

Easily, I sliced more of his right arm.

Only to be greeted with that stinging pain again. This is getting so stupid…

He cried and cursed in pain, and I tried to just block his attacks the best I could, instead of attacking.

Knowing, he stood back and formed the gun with his hand again.

I knew where this was going.

"Ba-" Zhivago said, but stopped.

I immediately dropped my swords.

I need…. I need…

"I need…" I whispered, my bangs covering my eyes.

He frowned. "What?"

"I need…" I looked up at him and I caught his attention, "…to kill."

My body was against me; no longer having control of my mind as I officially lost it. My fingernails grew sharp, and my eyes stung with pure lust for bloodshed. I felt my incisors grow long and pointed. The anger that was tattooed on my heart for a long time started to form into a bubble and float to the top of my head, taking control of my actions, somewhat. I was angry at Zhivago, at Meili, for being so stupid as to get killed by this man who basically killed me, too, from the inside, and I was even angry as my own parents that I didn`t even know, who abandoned me on the streets. I was angry at my Teachers, who taught me all the things I knew today that I sure wouldn`t have learned on my own who dumped me on the streets, like my stupid parents, just for their stupid ambition. Just for their selfish decision. They didn't even stop to think what would`ve happened to me. They only covered it up with, _Oh, she lived like this before, no big deal. _And then zoomed off to some scam of an airship just to be shipped straight to hell, because that's the only place, at the time, which they deserved to be at. I hope their dead.

Soon, that was all I can think about. _Bloodshed. Killing, for the sake of killing, because it`s fun. It solves everything._

Zhivago kept his hand up, pointing at me, and I stayed where I was, looking his with eyes that were filled with hatred and anger, but gave him a look like I was a lunatic. I smiled a pointy smile, unaware that I signalled to him that I WANT this.

He smirked. He moved his hand around the room, careful of what might happen.

Like a cursor on a computer screen, I scattered around the room at breakneck speed, looking for someone to lay my hands on and rip their heads off.

He stopped moving his hands. I stopped moving and turned to him again, smirking as my bangs covered my face as I stared at the ground. Waiting.

Zhivago chuckled.

Unexpectedly, I found my mind, and for an instant, I asked myself, _what`s going to happen next?_

Anger welling up once again inside me, I dashed for the front door of the mansion and effortlessly ripped the door open.

Noticing gasps and screams in the middle of the funeral, an old man in a black priest outfit spun around and gasped in fear. I growled at his expression towards me. It`s _sickening. _

Not giving in to any mercy, I scratched his face, easily satisfied at my first hit.

It felt like drinking liquor. The warmth falling all over yourself and can`t help but be rambunctious and just be all out silly. This was my fun.

Casting my hunger crazy gaze over the sea of people, I eyed everyone, letting them know that they were going to die. Telling them that they can run, but they can`t hide.

"Who is THAT?" A random woman screamed from inside the crowd. I immediately glared at her, angry as hell. How dare she.

"She`s a MONSTER!" A man screamed in reply.

"Oh no! It`s happening all over again!" An old lady screeched from the sidelines. I glared at every one of them.

Then, hell was risen.

I tore flesh, squashed eyes, ripped hair, broke limbs, it was a bloodbath. I had loved it. I couldn`t control my anger. I couldn`t grasp my peace of mind. I was completely corrupted.

I dumped Johnny Gambino`s body out and smiled like a crazy scientist as I tore out every organ he had once had functioning. I kicked, stabbed, jabbed, everything you could imagine to the dead carcass. To the best man that once lived. The one man Vladimir Von Helson hated. Zhivago was making me do this part on behalf of his fallen master that he killed accidentally.

And I knew I was following the orders of Zhivago without even knowing it when I ran out of the crowd that was filling with court guards from all over the place and dashed to find Gino.

My heart stopped.

Zhivago cried in pain and his arm transformed back to the glove.

I screamed in sync with him.

My body felt like it was being squashed from a huge boulder. I fell on my ass and then my body decided to fall too.

Glancing a fuzzy gaze behind me, I see Zhivago was climbing out of the back door, yelling and cursing in pain as electric shocks flew out of his glove and his entire body roared in pain. He clawed at his glove but I knew it was impossible to take it off.

One last look into my eyes, the bastard decided to turn into bats and fly away like a sore loser.

Turning to the path I just came from, I noticed Louie, Ian, and some blue cat came running after me.

"Ruby!" Louie said, sliding beside me, "What the hell?" He was pissed at my actions, clearly ready to knock me out or hit me, but instead he puts his left arm and supported me up. I think he just wanted answers.

"It wasn`t me!" I tried to yell, but out came a faint whisper, but voice cracking every slight bit. My entire body was under pressure, and only being able to breath is like a blessing.

He rolled his eyes, "To hell it wasn`t you, it was like a battlefield out there! Why did you do that?" His yells got louder.

My arm back in pain, I held onto it. My wrist was broken from the impact I was putting on it earlier, so the pain was a bit unbearable. I knew I was covered in blood. My face felt splattered with it, my clothes were torn all over from people trying to fight me off. I think that explains how I broke my wrist.

Licking my dry lips, I grazed something sharp. I licked my teeth and felt _fangs. _

No.


	2. Chapter 2

**Though I like to write fanfics like this for my own enjoyment, please review so I know you're enjoying it just as much as I am. I'm seeing a lot of hits, but not so much of reviews, so please, feel free to write a review!**

Chapter 2

Now

Without a word, but with a frustrated grunt, Louie effortlessly picked me up, bridal style, and ran toward wherever he was running towards. The steps he took rocked me, and I eventually felt dizzy and I yearned for some sleep.

Painfully, I held my broken wrist on my stomach, just so it won't hit anything while I slept.

The dried up blood itched and crusted the frame of my face and my jaw. My wrist felt numb, but after every one of Louie's smooth steps, I just wanted to rip my arm off. I blinked my eyes open and closed; only seeing rays of lights and fuzzy faces.

I hazily lifted my arm up to my face and scratched some crusted blood off.

Without any warning, flashes of peoples scared faces, sounds of screaming kids, the gushing of blood that pumped through all of their veins rang throughout my entire brain and corrupted my senses. I couldn't think; all I could do was witness that whole time.

I itched at the blood again.

The sounds of consistent stabbing, jabbing, ripping of flesh and bone was what I heard. Pictures of Johnny Gambino's body being torn to shreds flashed behind my closed eyes.

I wanted to scream, but scarily instead, I slept.

- Normal P.O.V. -

Gino sat in waiting, hands on his head and elbows on his knees and slouching forward. He woke up just after Ruby was brought to the hospital. Edmund slowly told him what Ruby had done, and Gino couldn't believe it, but evidence was his hurt arm and gushing forehead.

One innocent girl that he brought from Dref Dur just destroyed his father's funeral. And his father's body.

The lights in the hospital illuminated the blue and white halls. Benches and chairs sat next to hospital room doors for people who want to wait for someone's recovery. The white tiled floor echoed steps up and down the hall, even when they are nowhere close to where he and Edmund sat.

"It is very difficult to explain right now." Edmund said, and he was shocked as well, and slightly angered.

Gino let go of his head and sat back in his chair, his arms loose at his sides, "What in the world is she?"

A long silence responded to him.

Edmund just shook his head, and Gino took it that he didn't know.

"I wonder why Meili wanted me to take her. Isn't that sort of odd? He said he couldn't protect me, but he didn't say anything about her," His eyes turned distant, "And when Zhivago showed up, she tried to warn us but she screamed like she was hit in the chest or something. Then Meili told me to take her and…" He suddenly trailed off. Edmund knows that Meili died.

"It's okay," said Edmund, "But we don't know anything yet. We can ask her when she wakes up."

As if on cue, a nurse came stepping out of Ruby's hospital door. She came to talk to Edmund and Gino. "Hello," She smiled, "Ruby will be just fine. There was no surgery needed as her wrist is close to fully healing itself. She just needs some sleep and she will be as good as new." Her bright blue eyes looked tired, and yet she could still muster a small smile.

Gino looked at the nurse, his eyes pleading and asking if Ruby will really be okay. The nurse just smiled. Gino then looked at the tiles in front of his feet again. Edmund spoke to her. "Thank you, Miss, we really appreciate it."

When the nurse left, Gino just sat still, motionless. He mentally asked himself what he wanted to say to Ruby after she woke up, or what he wanted to do before.

A few minutes later, Gino wanted to go in the room. He stood up and walked to the front of the door.

"What are you doing?" Edmund asked. He sat patiently but tiredly on his chair.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the dark blue door. "I'm just going to check on her." And he stepped in. Edmund didn't try to stop him.

What Gino really wanted to do was ask her what the hell is going on.

- Ruby's P.O.V. -

I sat upright, awake and thankfully alive. The pain in my wrist was gone and fully functional. I even held it up to my face and examined it more closely for any permanent damage. I could feel the thin hospital blanket folded and tucked underneath and on top of my legs and a little bit of it folded and crumpled from me sitting up, making me feel a little bit comfortable. The plastic tiled floor looked old and a bit worn away from continuous patients coming in and out every day, and the painted blue walls were stained with blood, sweat, hand prints, and god only KNOWS what. It smelled like cold sweat and disinfectant, like a regular hospital would.

I couldn't hear anything in the room particularly, but a bit of mumbling every now and then outside my door. It was probably Edmund or Louie, or someone else.

I hope it isn't Gino, because he is the last person I need to see.

I can only assume that he is really pissed that I did that to his dead father.

I sighed and wished Edmund had told him the part of me trying to save him at first.

The door to the room swung open and I looked up. Gino's face was hardened and clearly showed that he was mad.

"Oh, hi Gino…" I said, lowering my wrist to my side.

As the door automatically swung itself closed again, Gino was already at the end of my hospital bed, his eyebrows furrowed extremely, and I knew he wanted answers. His red eyes glared at me.

"Why did you do that to my father?" He growled.

I widened my eyes. "What?"

Gino rolled his eyes and then glared at me again, "Don't act like you don't know! You mercilessly created a blood bath at my father's funeral! I want know why!" He started to raise his voice.

Instantly everything came back to me like a quick, reeling film. I winced.

I opened my mouth, looking for words to say, but I didn't know how to put it, so I closed it. I can't say to him that I'm a newly transformed Vampire who was under control of Zhivago's gloved hand and do his dirty work and going all out _insane _on the crowd at Gino's father's funeral. I don't know how to put it, and I also don't know how to rat out Zhivago's ass at the same time.

I moved my eyes away from Gino's red ones. I stammered to get the words out. "I- I don't know."

His eyes opened wide and his face hardened even more in disbelief. "You don't know?" He yelled.

I shook my head. "I just don't know." My palms were sweating and I could feel the bandage on my wrist dampen and my chest hurt.

With me being in control of Zhivago's will, I wouldn't be able to say anything anyways. If I try to say it quickly, the pain will feel like a gunshot to throat before I said anything. If I even dare to say it slowly, it would feel like a suffering death. The only time I said anything was when I told Louie of what is going on with me. I probably won't even be able to say something like that to Gino.

"Y-you monster!" Gino screamed, clenching his fists and squeezing his eyes as he yelled it.

Those two words hit me hard. I widened my eyes as the weight began to pile up on my shoulders. I loosened my arms and legs from tension as I sat in surprise and pure shock.

I'm a monster. I really am a monster, I thought. It's the perfect word to describe me.

"Gino, it wasn't my fault!" I blurted. I immediately wish I hadn't said anything.

He swung his arm before tightening his clenched fists and his red eyes were so serious and sharp, I felt the pressure underneath them. "Wasn't your fault?" He yelled, "Lies! No one else did that but you! We KNOW it was you!"

A lump started to form in my throat. I just wanted him to believe me, and I have never yearned for forgiveness more than I do now. My eyes started to burn and brim with tears that I knew would soon fall.

He stood straight, no eye contact whatsoever. His eyes were darkened by his gold bangs and slowly started to walk and turn away.

"No! Wait! Gino!" Before I knew it, he was out the door.

In small, raspy, shallow breaths, I tried to hold my tears back. They instantly dried. On Dref Dur, there were times I wanted to cry, but the people there would take advantage of that, so I couldn't cry. I had most of my life to get good at it.

Blinking hard, I wanted to sleep, but then a thought occurred that I should see what's going on with Zhivago, now that he knows who I am, and what I am.

Laying myself down into a comfortable position, I closed my eyes and focused, again, on Zhivago. His looks, his clothes, his hair, eyes, everything that I had seen of him I focused on. And eventually, like always, I found where he was.

Zhivago stood straight in a round room, only metres in front of the large desk that was purely immaculate and clean, and a large chair that held Don Kuro himself, the puppeteer in all of this. Standing next to Don Kuro as he sat patiently with big, golden elf eyes, his sister Cordell Kuro read a book on which were the next to check off of Don Kuro's hit-list.

"So," Don said, "Tell me of this girl who caused the revolt at Johnny Gambino's funeral."

Zhivago's sharp, gray, vampire eyes looked to the ground and back up at Don Kuro's before he answered. "I can't say. I don't know how that happened, but she was there while I was going after Gino."

Don Kuro put his hand under his chin and rested his elbow on the chair's arm. He smiled slightly. "What exactly did she do while you were there?"

"She managed to get Gino away and somehow hold me off so Edmund could escape with him." Zhivago said agonizingly. He could only give the truth or else his hand would be squished to death by Don Kuro's damn nerve interference.

"You are not giving me the details, Zhivago." Don persisted.

Zhivago let out a sigh. "She fought me as Edmund got away with Gino. That's all."

"Are you sure?" Don said quickly. Zhivago's breath caught a little. "From what my resources tell me, you were controlling her every move while she destroyed everything that went into her path. Mind telling me how that is?"

Zhivago froze, and then his shoulders stiffened. "I don't know."

"Is that so?" Don Kuro said. "Information from Dref Dur was carried to me when you came back. Apparently, you bit someone while you were there."

"What does Dref Dur have to do with this?" Zhivago said, glaring at Don Kuro.

"From what it says, you bit your lip when you tried to take the glove off, correct?" Don asked. Zhivago stayed still, afraid to lie or say yes.

"And by then your victim had brown hair and brown eyes and tan skin, right?" He added. Zhivago stiffened.

"Isn't it funny how the girl you controlled at the Funeral today looked a lot like her, but with white hair, pale skin, and eyes that resemble yours in a way? Even in her mindless state, she acted a lot like you?" Don Kuro's smile increased greatly as Zhivago was putting the pieces together himself.

"And even more sources tell me that she can read your mind and see through your eyes at any distance, at any time."

Zhivago was tensing at every single word Don Kuro was saying. His eyes were wide, his pupils were small, and his mind was going crazy.

He is the kind of man who absolutely hates loose ends, and this unties everything that he was holding together. For all he knew, she could be reading or seeing into his mind right now, and she could be spilling his plans.

"Why?" He whispered. "How?" He called. It wasn't necessarily to Don Kuro, it was to himself.

What happened in Dref Dur… it was only a simple bite, nothing less and nothing more than that, Zhivago's thoughts assumed. How could only something as simple as that turn that girl into another vampire?

Don Kuro smiled and put both of his hands under his chin and supported his elbows on the arm rests. "It's easy." He stated, "You drew your own blood after the nerve interference on your lip and in biting her and letting a little bit of your blood slip into her was amplified enough from the glove to turn her into a vampire within days. And with the gloves' ability to turn your entire arm into a weapon, it has created some 'chains' between you and her, and for her, new abilities, which in turn slowed down the process of becoming a vampire, but making her into a powerful one. Normally, a person would become a vampire within the same day or so, but for her, it took four days, with her hair, skin, and eyes changing at every minute."

"What the HELL?" Zhivago yelled.

"Oh please." Don Kuro rolled his eyes, and then carried on. "She will be able to fight, and has no choice but to do so." He smirked evilly, "And the best part is she can't utter a word or hint of you OR against you."

Zhivago's eyes were wide and he stood in disbelief.

Cordell spoke out, "But still, to think you were that careless…" She stood behind the large chair in the shadow of it.

Zhivago's eyes zoomed to Cordell at the remark. Cordell's golden eyes looked back at him in disappointment, like she saw better in him. Cordell glared. Zhivago glared.

Don called above their glare war, "Don't try to get hurt as much, because she can feel that, too."

Cordell sighed and went and began writing notes down in her book. Zhivago clenched and unclenched his fists and glared at Don Kuro.

"You planned this all from the start, haven't you?" Zhivago growled. He wanted answers.

Don Kuro smiled at Zhivago's expression. That was the only answer he needed.

"And I want you to retrieve her." Don ordered.

**Well, that's all for now! Thanks for reading! It took a while for me to gain the courage the write another chapter, but it's all good!**

**Review, Favourite, and all that good stuff that normally makes people happy ;) XD !**

**On to the next chapter! X)**


	3. Chapter 3

**For every single review, you guys are making one certain Native American very happy. Thank you all for the encouraging responses. I love 'em. :3**

**I've been busy with school lately, but thank god for my laptop being allowed in class.**

**I don't know what it is, but I have written this chapter over and over and over and etc. and every time it didn't turn out the way I liked it, so, sorry if this seems a bit off or awkward, I might have felt the same. Please have mercy on me and my crappy writing skills D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GaiaOnline in any way possible because if I did I would fill it with Mangas of this Fanfic. **

**OC: Ruby, a newly turned Vampire from Zhivago.**

**Gaia Name: jillianthebored ... ****ADD ER' UP!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Lets See

I woke up instantly.

If there ever were a bad time to see through someone's eyes, it was now.

Zhivago would no doubt be on his way now.

My heart pounded furiously and I panted heavily in fear. This will be the third time I would meet him, and I was scared of losing my mind to his control and end up hurting more people.

The scarier part was that Don Kuro, that little elf, wants me.

"S-s-someone?" I sobbed. "Anyone?" I was pleading for help.

I covered my face with my hands as I grew even more scared and terrified. No one trusts me. Gino hates me. Edmund probably hates me, too. Louie probably got hurt by me, like how Gino did, but I'm not sure. I can't expect any of them to help me. I disrespected their titan brutally. There is no respect for me anywhere because of what I did.

There is no one here for me. No one.

I tried and managed to breathe and calm myself down, somehow. It should be around eleven at night. Everyone in town should be asleep.

I had the instant urge to jump out the patio doors and get away from the town, so if Zhivago took control of me again, I won't hurt anyone.

I flung the sheets off of me and threw on my cloak, which was resting on the headboard. I ran to the bathroom across the hall to check if I had changed at all from the incident.

The lights were on, surprisingly, and the stalls and the sinks were freshly sanitized clean by the late night janitors.

I checked the stalls for anyone, just in case if there were others.

I dashed to the large mirror that hung on the wall with the sinks.

I pulled my hood off. The nurses must've cleaned me up after I went unconscious because my hair is clean, my face has been scrubbed of the dried blood, and I also remembered sleepily changing into clean clothes when I was half-conscious. I wore a plain white Sock Hop shirt, neutral girl cargo pants, which were baggy as hell, and the shoes that Brennivin gave me, which were thankfully not ruined in the fight, were on my feet.

After, I looked at myself closely in the mirror. My eyes looked like they've changed. I couldn't really put my finger on what was different.

They looked a bit… darker.

A jolt surged through my body like electricity, making me jump.

He's coming.

Running quickly from the bathroom and into my hospital room, I ran to the doors of the little patio. Without any hesitation, I pulled the glass door open and jumped on the ledge of the railing. I quickly glanced around for any sign of Zhivago. I didn't see any. I looked down and I was about three floors up. I inhaled, and then jumped.

The wind clogged my ears as I flew momentarily. The wind was cold, but I don't mind. I landed on the rooftop of a small building.

I sprinted into a run.

I didn't know where I was going, but I ran. I leaped from rooftop to rooftop over their minimal gaps, my breath panting. I ran even faster.

Even though it was pitch black out, I could see perfectly fine, like the moon was always bright and full. I jumped over another gap. I ran as fast as I could once I seen an opening in the distance. It was luscious and green, with cemented trails swerving through it between Durem and Barton... I think.

It didn't look like a courtyard, but it was like a field. I think it was a park of some sort. I wasn't sure because the walls surrounding Durem blocked me view. A ginormous clocktower creeped me out some as I jumped to the next building around it.

I was taken away by how much space there was compared to Dref Dur, but I couldn't keep my mind on that, I have to get to that field past the walls.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath. I just remembered I don't have any weapons to defend myself with.

I looked down at the streets. I saw a wooden baseball bat leaning against a door of a store called ''Durem Depot.'' I jumped down on the cobblestone path and grabbed it.

Another urge jolted through my body. I closed my eyes and entered Zhivago's eyes to find out where he was.

_He stood on the patio, glaring through the open glass door. He knew I knew I was coming. _

_He spun around and jumped off the patio and turned into darkness._

Blinking my eyes open quickly, I lifted the bat into my hands and jumped back on the roofs again. I continued running.

In the distance, there were trees nicely planted and displayed in the park. Authentic wooden benches adorned the areas where there would be shade during the day. Some ponds were gleaming from the moonlight; some looked like dark rivers of blood because of the lack of light.

In every park I pictured there to be a fountain. There wasn't one here.

I sighed with relief, as a fountain would be the last thing I would want around for me to drown in if Zhivago decides to kill me. I shivered at the thought.

I ran into the middle of the park. The grass was wet and damp from the fresh dew. It smelled of clean air, but I felt like I was being choked by fear and lies. The wind was rushing until I stopped in the middle of the park. It was dead silent.

I held the bat up in an attack stance. I shut my eyes.

_He floated over the wall before he reached the open park._

I open my eyes and spun and looked at that part of the wall. The bats morphed into the white haired, red-scarred Zhivago. He stood, perched on the top of the wall, with his left leg hocked and his arms crossed.

I held back the urge to scream and cry. I was suddenly so scared.

He commanded in his blood-coated voice, "Don Kuro wants you."

I didn't respond. My heart was pounding from running so much. I panted heavily instead.

"Straight-forward, aren't we?" I panted, trying to be smart. I don't know what it is, but every time I become scared, I become a smart ass. I must be a coward.

He scoffed. "I despise you." He growled.

"Feelings mutual." I replied. I straightened the bat, to alert him that I have it.

He straightened his glare. His brows were furrowed. He unfolded his arms and fixed the cuff on his blue glove.

The tightened my grip on the bat.

I looked on either side of me. I was tempted to run for it. I know I won't be able to hold up against that _glove. _

"Stupid girl," He muttered.

Immediately, I pulled my hood up over my head, dropped the bat, and ran for my life.

Maybe, I thought, I can get away if I don't make eye contact.

I ran as fast as I could. The strength I gained from turning into a vampire gave me more strength, so I can withstand the amount of running. Surprisingly, I was able to kick into a different gear.

"Run, girl, keep running!" He shouted, "You can't get far!"

A large, cold jolt crawled up and down my spine. I instantly pulled my hood over my face. I knew he was close.

_He ran up from behind me. _

I turned sharply and he stumbled. He cursed. He kept running after me, though.

_His gloved hand came up, ready to grab my hood._

I spun around, kicked his arm away with my leg, and then turned back around and kept running.

_He jumped up in the air to tackle me._

I spun around on my heels and ran under him as he was in mid-air.

He growled loudly in frustration. He landed on the ground and stood silently. I stopped running, slowly halting myself to a stop.

The wind picked up and the tension was unbearable. My hood ended up pulling itself off. I gasped.

"Ha!" He cackled. His entire arm transformed into some sort of mechanical armour. Like last time.

My body went straight cold. Freezing. Suffocating. My eyes burned again, like they grew to something else. I know, I thought. They changed.

I felt like a trapped soul in a body that wasn't mine, but yet, the body was mine.

I turned around, at Zhivago's command.

My throat ran desert dry when I started growling menacingly. My smile grew, thirsting for a kill. Zhivago himself was smiling.

"Are you going to come now?" He asked once again.

I didn't respond, but smiled more.

"Alright then." He said, his smile dying.

I knew why.

I can still go into Zhivago's mind in this state._ The Don will take advantage of his new weapon._

We arrived to the Underground Durem. Zhivago held both of my hands behind my back like I was a criminal.

I was no longer under his control, because his glove has restrictions sometimes, apparently.

At first, we were walking down a long tunnel leading underground, which had a large red, designed carpet on the tunnel floor. It still felt like walking right in the mouth of hell, no matter how good it looked.

What if this is the place where I stay? What if this is where I will be for the rest of my life? I have no one to go back to, no home to call my own. No one to turn to anymore. Gino, my saviour (well, not anymore, I guess) hates my guts. I don't think I would ever conjure up the courage to face Louie or Edmund, or the rest of Gaia anymore.

I have no other choice but to follow this road.

We reached a large, dark door at the end of the tunnel.

"Go in," He commanded harshly. I noticed he was already holding it open.

I scoffed at him before stepping in. It was dark, but it was soon lit up with fluorescent lights.

Inside, the walls were made of smooth white brick. The floor was made of regular, grey tiles. Torches and fluorescent lighting filled the halls. The energy was immediately ominous and heavy. It felt like I wasn't supposed to be here.

Zhivago tightened his grip on my wrists but I didn't feel it. He started walking and shoving me ahead.

''Ass.'' I muttered, and he hardened his face, pissed at my comment.

Some bookshelves were sitting in the hall. Chairs were seat next to the doors, and some were vampire and elf guards, holding intimidating knives in their pockets.

They reminded me of the many people on Dref Dur, bringing back bad memories, so I shivered.

We passed hall after hall, and we even passed a gigantic room that looked more festive than the rest of the place, but it was dark and dead inside it. I guess no one has used it in a while.

After all, there can't be any fun when you're out killing gods and titans and shit.

When we turned corners and walked down halls silently, we reached another door that looked large and important.

Don Kuro is behind that door.

"Here's the deal, girl," He muttered, stopping before the door, my face mere inches away from it's wood, "Keep your mouth shut and you won't get hurt."

"You couldn't have hurt me more than you already did," I retorted.

"Shut up," He demanded, annoyed.

Great, I thought, if I can get him annoyed enough he'll dump me somewhere to get rid of me and I can be on my marry way to refuge someplace where no one will know I exist!

I became silent.

As if on cue, a tall, slender Dark Elf opened the door. I knew that this was Cordell.

I looked at her cold, golden eyes as she said, "We weren't expecting you so soon."

I stifled an insulted scoff.

Zhivago pushed me in the room and let go of my arms. I stumbled forward, and caught my balance in the middle of the room. I pulled my wrists up and rubbed them, mouthing an 'ouch'.

I looked up and saw Don Kuro analyzing me. I pulled back my arms and I hastily wrapped my cloak around me, uncomfortable under his strong gaze.

He was shorter in person, and somehow, I thought, how can someone be so evil and cute at the same time? I halted it and threw it out the window. Anyone can be.

"You seem…" Don Kuro muttered, "Smaller, in person."

I felt the heavy weight of a glare behind me. Zhivago doesn't want an annoying comeback coming out of my mouth. So I was silent.

Stupid fuck, I wanted to say to Zhivago for actually getting me to do things.

It's true, though, I am small. I'm only five foot and I'm nineteen. I hate to admit it.

"Why did you want her?" Zhivago asked, wanting to move on.

"Right." He said. He quickly sat back and put his elbows on the arm rests. He became serious. "This girl, Ruby, is now a weapon of your usage, and you are of mine, Zhivago. Being new, and now the weakest link so far, she needs training. She is far too valuable to go on the missions I would put vampires on, like going to kill Peath, the forest god. Zhivago, for the next seven days, I want you to train her.''

Zhivago furrowed his eyebrows and got into an arguing stance, pissed off at the Don for making such a declaration like that. I knew he was more pissed about me being around him for a week rather than being ordered around.

The corners of Don's mouth were itching to curl. ''If you don't listen...'' He said, grabbing a keychain out of his desk that had a moon-shaped button on it, and pressing it.

Zhivago screamed, grabbing at the glove, which was squishing his entire right hand suddenly. He cursed and shouted for the sudden pain he wasn't accustomed to to stop. I was on the ground screaming at the top of my lungs. My body was being squashed by, what felt like, a huge boulder. The pain was enough to kill a person. I screamed as the pain just wouldn't stop. My body was stinging as if all my bones were being crushed all at once, my lungs failing to catch some air, my heart ceasing to beat. The fear of dying suddenly hit my mind and I almost started to cry. This is exactly what happened at the funeral. It must have been the restrictions his glove had or Don was being impatient.

The pain stopped when Don lifted his thumb off the button. I panted, trying not to cry my eyes out and make myself look weak. My throat stung and I had a pounding headache. ''...that will happen.'' Don Kuro continued. ''And we don't want that, now do we?''

Zhivago panted heavily as the pain eased itself away. I let out a long sigh as the pain went away slowly with my long breath. I was hesitating from getting up because I wasn't sure if I broke anything, but eventually, I slowly got on my knees from the ground and slowly stood up on my feet again.

''Your training starts tomorrow night, Ruby,'' The Don stated. ''Cordell, take her to her room. Zhivago, get out of my sight.''

Cordell let out a sigh. She got up from leaning against Don's chair and walked to the door. Without a word or hesitation, I followed her out.

Don Kuro is a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... that concludes Chapter 3. :) <strong>

**Favorite and Review me to keep up with me and my chappies. **

**The creativity is just beginning to flow. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my wonderful fans! I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long! I was waiting for the Manga in the Gaia Online game to update so I could figure out what and how I was going to maneuver and weave my story into it.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Gaia Online storyline, nor do I own Zhivago, Cordell, and Don Kuro (Luca).**

**WARNING: I wrote this about fifty times, and this was the best one I could come up with.**

**SONGS I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING: World So Cold- Three Days Grace, Broken Pieces- Apocalyptica ft. Lacey Sturm, Song Of Healing- Majoras Mask, Viva La Vida- Coldplay, and finally, and the one I listened to the most, Jack Splatter- Alice: Madness Returns. **

**Enjoy! **

**In this chapter, we learn more about Ruby's past, and her experience with Zhivago, and about Zhivago's past.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I didn't want to sleep. One, because I was afraid of looking into Zhivago's mind, and two, because I felt so uneasy of someone easily coming up to me and sticking a sword into my back while I slept.

I got up and walked to the large, black dresser that took up half of the right wall. I opened the top shelf with ease. I gazed upon a row of clothes that arranged from men's to women's that were different shades of black, white, and grey. I rummaged through the women's side for something that might interest me.

I don't mind the clothes I have on now, but I felt like I should dress something that can help me blend in. I remembered walking past the rogue-looking vampires in the halls last night with Cordell. They all seemed to wear black, in some sort of shape or form, and I figured that if I looked like them, I could blend in and not stand out so much.

And especially because I wanted to be able to blend into the darkness if I ever needed to.

Zhivago knew how to blend into darkness already, I assumed. He most likely knows how to handle a gun, a sword, and even his own hands, too. Scratch the "most-likely", he does know how to handle all that stuff.

I recalled what I learned about him. He hated Don Kuro, liked speaking with Cordell, but nothing good came out of her mouth. Liked the pampering in-between assignments, and for some odd reason, hated himself.

I tried hard to remember why he hated himself. I remember it being an accident of some sort, because he had me mutilate Johnny Gambino's body for some reason at the funeral.

_Oh yeah,_ I remembered.

I suddenly found a plain black tank top. The whores on Dref Dur used to wear them around the streets with no shame, except those tops were jacked up to show more skin than it was supposed to. I liked that it was black and new-looking. I rummaged some more, looking for a jacket, a coat, or a sweater, or something to cover me up.

Zhivago hated himself because he shot his mentor. He shot Vladimir Von Helson by accident. Zhivago made an attempt at killing Damien, who managed to escape. Louie ran away from the Von Helson mansion to warn Damien about Zhivago, and Zhivago tried to go after Louie. Zhivago shot Vladimir by accident when Louie confronted Vlad, and then after that, he could never forgive himself. While I was recalling what I learned from the many times I seen into Zhivago's mind, I was half-wondering who the hell some of these people were.

Vladimir taught Zhivago everything he knew, and was like a father figure, more or less.

_Great_, I thought. _And now he has the teach me what he knows._

I popped open the second drawer to the bottom and searched there. Immediately, I found an old, small Amigo jacket that had three rows of chains hanging off both sides of the zipper, which was deep in the drawer. I added it to my pile, satisfied with the choice.

I searched for anything black, anything that could go with the outfit I had going. Something that would make me blend in to this particular crowd, and something that would make me look unapproachable at the same time.

That was when I found them. Skinny and the awesome stitching of regular jeans, the matching pair of pants to the Amigo jacket, uncovered itself from the others. I gasped, like a little girl on Christmas, pulled it out, and changed.

After changing, feeling somewhat awkward, I look into the mirror that hung above the dresser.  
>I gaped at myself in the mirror. The chains on the jacket and pants jangled, my tank clung to me like second skin. I flipped my silver, white-ish hair out of the jacket hood and it flopped down my back.<p>

I staring at myself, I clenched my jaw, stopping myself from smiling.

Ever since the funeral, I hadn't smiled once. Not because of empathy, or depression, or this entire experience. I was afraid of looking at my teeth. My fully formed vampire teeth that will never go away.

I had been a regular human girl. But... I have to realize that Human Ruby is dead. And in it's place is this... Monster. A weapon of mass destruction.

I would visit Meili regularly when I lived on Dref Dur, once or twice a month, only because I felt that I needed to show him that he had one friend out there, on that distrusting, floating garbage can. He was a good person, but he knew his shit. He didn't let his good side show too often. I had no other friends on Dref Dur except for Meili, and I would've talked to him more, but knowing him, he was busy attending to his godly duties, being the son of Gaia and all.

I used to have brunette hair that barely touched my shoulders. I had worn a continuously sewn and patched brown dress that I wore ever since I was a little girl. I had lived on the streets, no actual home. Not even a box to call my own. Only a rusty pocket knife and a lighter half-filled with lighter fluid. I had sold the lighter for a coin or two, and that was all I had until I was nineteen.  
>Until I found that one coin in that warehouse.<p>

I shuddered, looking away from the mirror, and remembered everything from my first encounter with Zhivago.

First, he had pined me to a wall. His eyes were yellow with slits, and the whites were black with anger. I will never feel fear as raw as what I had felt that damned night. Next, he went after my throat, almost as quick as lightening, and he bit down. Hard. I had screamed at the top of my lungs. Then, he drank ferociously on my life blood, emitting the worst pain I had ever felt. The skin he held with his mouth felt like a strong, intense grip. Finally, after a minute, I felt my life flash before my eyes. He finally let go, let me drop to the ground. He wiped his mouth, and disappeared. Tears streaked and stained my face. My mouth hung open. My eyes were glassy and still.

_This is where I will finally die_, I had thought.

I was out for hours, beginning to see the light of the Otherworld as I had dreamt. I seen a tall, beautiful woman at the end. Her arms outstretched with a welcoming, warm smile across her gorgeous face. I had never felt so happy when I seen her. I didn't know her, but I felt like I knew her.

_Welcome home, daughter_, she had said. I didn't answer, too overjoyed and overwhelmed with happiness._ Your job isn't over yet. Be prepared to experience new things from this moment on. What you learn from others can also be used against them, and vice versa._ And in a flash, she was gone. And then I woke up, on the dirty ground of that old warehouse.

Ever since then, I could see through and into Zhivago's mind. He can control what I say, or, at least, won't let me say anything at all. I can feel what he feels, and see what he sees, willingly, whenever I wanted to.

I widened my eyes, realizing.

Easing the weight off my shoulders, feeling confident, I slip into the double size bed. I fell asleep... with a smile. -

A loud knock woke me up. I popped up, remembering what I thought of last night. I had to resist smiling. I got up out of bed, stretched, and stepped to the door.

A loud knock hit the door again. I sighed, annoyed, and opened it, rubbing my right eye.

"What is it?" I lazily said, my voice groggy.

Cordell stood, her left forearm wrapped around her waist, resting her slender hands on her right hip. Her expression showed that she wasn't impressed. She looked down at me silently. "Hmmm," she muttered. "Seems that you have dug into the clothing we left in here." She glanced at my clothes and then pointed her gaze at me. "It would be best if you do not get much blood on it. It's brand new, and would be a shame if it were ruined so soon after being worn."

I widened my eyes at her. "You're kidding me? These looked almost fifteen years old when I dug them up." I looked at her sharply. "And when you say blood, does that mean my training is going to be more.. violent... than I expected it to?"

"Precisely what I was just about to tell you." Cordell turned from the door and walked down the hall to the left. "Zhivago is waiting for you in the recreational room."

I stepped into the hall, closing the door behind me. I sighed heavily, and then followed Cordell.

After going through the labyrinth of halls again, I was finally led to the recreational room. It looked like a ball room.

A very creepy, dark ball room.

To Cordell, it was probably just blackness in a room, the lights turned off. To me, though, it was a blue-tainted area. Every object with painted blue, variety's of shades addressed their appropriate lighting. It felt like my eyes were flashlights, and could see what ever it came across.

To my wonderful (cue sarcasm) delight, I spotted Zhivago, not far from the entrance, just sitting at a silk-covered, circle dining table with his legs resting shamelessly on the table edge.

Zhivago turned his head and looked at us.

I glared back, eyes narrowed coldly at him.

"I don't know where you are, but she's here." Cordell called, her voice echoing off the walls of the room. She turned away and walked down the hall. Her heels clicking swiftly away.

I masked my fear with stone-cold hatred. I didn't take my eyes off of Zhivago, and kept my glare steady. He just looked at me, analyzing while he played with a spoon in his fingers. I just stood there, in the doorway.

Zhivago scoffed, grabbing the spoon suddenly. I arched a brow.

"Are you just going to stand there forever?" He asked, his lips lifting, making a sneer.

"Why do you care?" I asked, narrowing my gaze.

His face hardened, and he gripped the spoon, his fingers almost turning white. "I don't, but the Don does." He took his legs off the table, his shoes hitting the hard tile floor with a thud. "It's either we get this over with now, or deal with a tiny, four-hundred year old later."

I thought about it, and then said, "Fair enough."

I slowly sat at the table.

"I'm sure you know that you are a Vampire now." He went back to twirling the spoon in his fingers. "A heartless, cold, monster who is out for blood. Always out for blood."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Louie isn't like that, and he's a vampire."

Zhivago started to laugh coldly. "Louie is lost. And he is of different blood. As much as I hate to admit it, you are of my blood." He snarled a little bit at the 'my blood' part.

"If it annoys you so much, then why did you bite me?" I cleverly spoke, crossing my arms over my chest.

He glared. "I didn't think you would become one." He replied, obviously annoyed. "It was the Dons plan, and we fell right into it." He rubbed his forehead.

Hearing that, I wanted to shut down, or run away. Sure, I already knew about falling into the Dons plan, because I was in Zhivago's mind that night, but hearing it again somehow awakened my will to live. It awakened my will to rebel.

I closed my eyes, and I intruded Zhivago's mind at that moment. I heard his thoughts. I seen pictures of him, his past, his imagination, and what he was thinking about.

_Damn kid,_ he thought loudly.

I ignored that, and searched deeper.

I almost gasped when I found something... terrifying. "There's gonna be a war?" I blurted.

Zhivago froze, and then looked at me with shocked eyes, obviously showing that THAT was supposed to be kept quiet. My stomach recoiled, scared if he was going to attack me.

"T-then... I have to train." I quickly added.

He sighed, sitting back in his seat, his eyelids dropping. "I'm going to have to get used to that..." Zhivago muttered, rubbing his forehead one last time. Then, he looked up at me. "Let's talk about bloodlust, shall we?"

I widened my eyes at the subject.

"Thought you would do that." He sneered. "Have you felt hungry these last few days?"

"I've always been hungry, but lately, no." I said, considering I was living in poverty for my whole life, I could live with an empty stomach for a day or two.

"You will soon." He stated. "The Don usually has blood bags available, but if you were to survive on your own, outside of this place, you would have to find a human." He snickered. "No, you can't feed on animal blood, like the recent stereotypes claim. So you have no other choice."

I just sat back, silent.

He sighed, somewhat relieved that we got that over with. "We'll get that over with later." He tossed the spoon into the vase in the middle of the table, and then looked at me again. "Any skills?"

"Reading, writing, and a little bit of Math."

"Any family?"

I shook my head. "My parents abandoned me."

"Any friends?"

I didn't want to launch myself into a very huge, touchy subject, but I narrowed it down to one person. "I had Meili."

He clenched his jaw. But he didn't respond. "Now you have no one to go back to."

I narrowed my eyes, not liking this one bit. "What else?"

"Be patient." He said. He suddenly reached into his back pocket and pulled out his glove. The crescent on the back of it gleamed. My sights were automatically trained on the glove itself.

Instinctively, I jumped up, knocking my chair down. I stared wide-eyed at the glove. I stumbled backwards, falling over the chair. Then, I crawled backwards quickly, as far as I could, until my back hit a large stone pillar. "Get that thing away from me!" I panted, and I braced myself to lose control.

"You'll have to learn to control yourself in your Monster state of mind." He explained loudly. He stood up straight, his eyes suddenly turning black and gold, and his fangs becoming more pronounce. "Embrace that demon, Ruby. Think of it like a boost of strength, like a charge of speed." His entire arm transformed into a bionic weapon. "The better you learn to control yourself, the more lethal you will become. It's your body, the demon is a necessity. You control it, it does not control you."

_And will help fight this war,_ I heard his thoughts add. _It will be between the ancient Vampire families with the humans, against the Kuro Gang. Us._

He lifted his arm, his hand shaped like a gun. He smiled.

I started to feel the demon within me begin to shake. My insides felt like they were about to drop to my feet. My muscles were twitching. My body was starting the shiver and become numb. It took all I had to restrain myself from succumbing.

I had to keep myself from blacking out. Embrace it, I heard Zhivago repeat. You control it, it doesn't control you.

I announced inside my mind, trying to yell at my demon, as if it were an actual being in my mind. You are me! I screamed internally. I am not you!

_Very well_, an eerie voice in my mind whispered. It was like a higher pitched, rougher voice then my own. Like an alternate personality of mine. Like two people sharing the same mind. My response was utter shock. _You may have won the battle, but you will not win the war._

_My demon can speak..._ I thought. I was stunned.

Somehow, it felt as though the monster inside me succumbed to me, instead of me to it.

Before I realized what I was doing, the haze in my eyes cleared. I was holding my head in my hands, between my legs. I was like a ball of flesh and bone sitting upright. I was shaking, sweating, and yet I stayed in one position to entire time.

Zhivago still stood, staring at me expectantly. His right arm was stretched to me, pointing, like how he did at Johnny Gambino's funeral.

I let an annoyed snarl escape my lips.

Zhivago's eyes widened a little bit, thinking that I let my monster win.

I wanted to tell him how wrong he was. I also wanted to rip him to shreds now that I have the absolute strength and power to do so.

_I won_, I internally cheered. _I won!_

I sighed heavily, relieved that it was over. But then I realized something.

My eyes burned, though, and my fangs ached. They pulsed like a heartbeat. Suddenly, I felt my blood begin to boil. My stomach felt like it was eating away at it's lining. My throat felt like it was being ripped to shreds. The hunger tore at my insides. I wanted to let out a scream that would shatter glass.

I gasped, and out came a shrill cry.

"H-hu-hun-... Hungry..." I whispered, raspy and cold.

Zhivago scoffed, lowering his arm. "I think that is enough for tonight." His arm transformed back to his glove. After, he reached into is back pocket again and pulled out a blood bag, filled with donated crimson that called my name.

I slowly looked at the bag in his hand.

"Get up." Zhivago commanded. "You went too long without blood, Ruby. This will happen again unless you feed regularly. Once every three or four days." He tossed the bag to me. It landed at arms length from me on the ground. He nonchalantly stuck his hands in his pockets. I can tell he was dying for a cigarette. "Tomorrow, we might work on fighting."

He walked out of the room, into the light of the hallway. He disappeared. "Damn dog." I quietly commented.

I stared at the bag on the floor next to me. I was hesitant, but I grabbed the bag. I was smart enough to know that this pain that the hunger and starvation was causing me won't stop unless I feed. I need to do this, I thought.

In the palms of my hands, the thick, red liquid called me. I remembered Cordell telling me not to get too much blood on this outfit, so then I positioned myself to where I was sitting on my legs.  
>I ripped the plastic spout off the bag, and drank ferociously at the wonderful, delicious blood.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How 'bout it? Eh? EHHH?! <strong>

**Please leave a review and tell me about what you thought of the story. Favorite if you love it so much you would want to keep reading it as I keep updating it. **

**Now I have to worry about Writers Block. -.- THANKS FOR READING! BLESS YOUR WONDERFUL, PATIENT SOUL. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, it's been a REALLY long time since I updated this story. Life just caught up to me and High School is a big fat drag. I just left all my drama behind me and now I can work on my stories: Inevitable Disruption, Broken Pieces, and hopefully Welcome Home. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this story. Except for Ruby, she's MY crazy vampire teen. ;D**

**I GIVE YOU, CHAPTER 5 :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I just sat there after a while. Sitting there was so comforting, the dark seeming to naturally cloak me from the outside people passing by in the hall. Each time a lone passerby glanced in, eyes wandering the darkness inside of the ball room, I had the unbearable urge to hiss like a wild animal. Protect my territory or something.

I mentally shook myself and tried to stand. I fixed my jacket and felt my muscles tighten and relax, transforming fully into the vampire form I was afraid of for so long. It felt like pain, and pain seemed to reside all over my body.

Other than the thought of wanting to drain someone's body of their life's blood, I felt like sleeping. Sleeping and forgetting everything just for a moment.

I was out here for... maybe an hour? If anything, maybe less, and I already feel like the night is over.

Hearing the distinct click of familiar boots while I fixed my hair and wiped my lips, Cordell strode and stood tall and waited silently.

"Why do you feel the need to be my escort?" I asked aloud, surprising myself at how mature and loud it had gotten.

She narrowed her eyes at me as I approached. "Orders from the Don, that's why. I do not wish at all to escort such a pest like you."

"Then don't escort me, you twat."

She glared and crossed her arms. "Keep up with the attitude, brat, and you will get punished by the Don himself for such behavior."

I remained silent, feeling satisfied with the adrenaline residing in my veins. It was like an energy boost.

I paused and took a second to gather information from Zhivago's mind, anything about vampires.

As we walked down the hall towards a cafeteria of sorts, I tried reaching the Snipers mind. Flooding me were just annoyed curses and frustrated growls, but soon enough I reached information on Vampires.

We do not breathe, nor do we have blood coursing through our veins. We have unlimited endurance and incredible healing abilities.

As we approached the open doorway to the cafeteria filled with rogues and criminals, I paused and thought about how odd it was that the information came with a gruff voice of an older man. It definitely couldn't have been Zhivago's voice or I would have heard the accent.

The humid stench reached my nose that caused me to pull out of my world. I glanced around, from the metal bars to the bolted-down tables, open blood bags and gross looking human food being scattered around. The gruff men glanced up and stopped doing whatever it was they did, whether it was talking or fighting or dancing, they all stopped, moving their attention to Cordell. And me. They almost seemed... scared.

God damn, I didn't know this woman had so much authority over these men who can kill her in a split second.

"Ruby will be spending her time in here," Then she glanced down at me. "Watch where you go, boys. Zhivago has his eyes on her already."

I glared daggers at the elf. What exactly did she mean by that?

Oh yeah, our cursed telekinetic connection. Probably that.

Cordell turned and walked back the way we came. I felt that I should follow her, get away, and somehow find my way back to my room. Something like that.

But living on Dref Dur was way worse than this. I can handle these assholes if they do so much as touch the fabric of my jacket or a hair on my head.

I walked towards where the elves and vampires got their food. I looked at the sloppy stacks of blood bags and the rough trays of food on the counter. Instead of going for the blood, which was too tempting to bear, I reached for a tray and sat at a far table.

Just as I sat comfortably, I felt the gaze of almost every guy in the room looking at me. I ignored, like how I always did. I picked up a fork and started to eat real food. Jeez, I haven't eaten since the morning of the funeral, I'm starving! Though the blood seemed to do its justice and hold me over for the moment. And cause some malicious thing inside me to take over my body or "wake up".

Suddenly a tall elf with red hair pulled the fork out of my hands. He chuckled and twirled it around in his fingers, studying my face.

"Well how about that, princess. Can't eat without your fork, now can you?"

I sat and waited.

"Careful, you're gonna get the brat angry," Said a large vampire male in mock warning, who approached the other end of the table and smirked at my emotionless face. "But I do like a good temper tantrum to watch."

"Shut up, I can do whatever the fuck I want," The red haired elf hissed. "Cordell ain't around, and neither is Zhivago."

"Now that you mention it, they aren't." The vampire male smirked even larger.

"This means that the newbie can get a better introduction to her... coworkers."

The red elf reached and grabbed my arm with an iron grip and pinned me against the nearby cement wall. My inner beast roared, angry and completely provoked. I let out a shocked squeak from the back of my throat and remained still.

"Why won't you respond, you brat?! Too scared of others?" The red haired elf screamed. "Why did you join the Kuro Gang? Why does that pussy failure of a vampire have his attention on you? You're no special than us, bitch, and you never will be!"

That's when I felt it. That cold crawling going up my spine, losing control of my muscles, and my thoughts spiraling down from sanity down to the lowly thoughts of fresh kill before my very eyes.

I could almost smell the dead stench of the familiar vampire in the distance.

I let out a monstrous roar from my lungs and plunged my fangs deep into mans arm. The yell that came from his throat was so rich and rushing that it fueled me. I pushed myself off the wall and pushed him away onto the ground, seeing him writhe in pain.

I followed wherever my body directed itself to. I kicked a bolted down table over in an effortless kick, smashing men to the wall and watching blood spurt everywhere. Then I threw angry spectators down to the ground and stomped my foot on their necks. The anger I was feeling, getting fueled by, and battling, was so powerful, I couldn't even put it into words. It was amazing.

Just as I was getting to the fun part of killing a large crowd, my body collapsed to the floor. I screamed and screamed, feeling my bones crush underneath the weight of the invisible pressure. I heard a distinct yell in the distance, a familiar one that I felt the need to get close to.

It was Zhivago, pulling at his hand and screaming in agony at the pain he was experiencing in his palm outside the cafeteris door. I staggered, but I managed to get on my hands and knees. Everything was a blur. The stinging in my eyes, the soreness in my limbs, the zinging in my ears, to the frightened cries for help coming from everyone in the cafeteria. I couldn't breathe. I needed to stand up.

So that's what I did.

I clumsily climbed to my feet, my body feeling like gravity absolutely hated me. I cried out as the soles of my shoes finally put themselves on the floor and felt as though they would push right through the floor.

I'm tired of being pushed around by some damn button or by some damn glove. A glove!

Or by Zhivago.

I'm tired of feeling pain.

I stepped forward, walking painfully out of the cafeteria, towards help. Towards where I can get out of here.

Towards the exit.

"How can you stand?" A familiar accented voice asked. I turned, hoping to god that I didn't lose my balance and fall onto the floor.

I looked straight into his silver eyes from the other end of that hall. I swear, tears were falling down my face as my nerves clipped and clamped inside my body. "I'm stronger than I look, Zhivago." Which surprises me more than it surprised him.

Soon enough, the grip let go and I was released of the pressure. In response, I let out a long sigh of pure relief.

The pain wasn't over, however.

I turned fully and watched Zhivago brush himself off. He took the extreme pain so easily that I gritted my teeth at his strength.

His thoughts were uncertainty and somewhat solutions to his past questions. He shook himself off and approached, my chest clenching hard and tight, then finally releasing like a fresh cleanse once he put his gloved hand on my shoulder.

The pain was gone once he touched me. Almost pleasurable.

Fuck.

Then he lowered his head to my level and looked at me with those strong silver eyes that haunt my every dream since leaving Dref Dur.

He paused for a second to add to his suspense. "I think we need to start your training now..."

I shivered.

"... and get you out of here before Don Kuro finds out you resisted his punishment."


	6. Chapter 6

**Lyrics used from: Lucifer Effect - Hopsin. **

**This was harder for me to create than anything I've ever thought I'd do for Ruby. Oh my lord. I seriously hope you Gaia fans like it because nothing I make will be sugarcoated at all with those cliche stereotypes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zhivago or Cordell. I do own Ruby, fuck what you say. -.- Nor do I own Lucifer Effect ^-^ **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

So that's how it turned out.

"Ready your stance, girl."

_It's Ruby, jackass._ In normal response to what I wanted or was about to say, my throat collapsed and clenched, pain taking over again. He didn't want me to speak out. At all. I think it served as a warning.

I remained silent and just listened. I readied my stance like instructed.

Zhivago rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh from across the dark room. It was called the "catacombs", apparently. Skulls lined the walls and candles were used as a light source. Zhivago stated beforehand that no can see in this room other than vampires as powerful as Zhivago, and because I have a fraction of his blood in me, I can see just about the same. If I couldn't, I could just view from his perspective easily. He seemed to trust the fact that I can see into his mind, for some odd reason. "Think of the crazy side of you an alter-ego, like another person. Anger is what makes you phase," Zhivago started, his voice taking on a serious pitch. "It's exhilarating and if you lose too much control of your thirst and rage, you can turn into one of them rabid ass vampires like the ones the Don sends to kill the gods."

I nodded in response. I gulped first, looking behind me to the door and hoped no one was there. "I... think it would be best if we stayed silent for now." Pain fucked with my throat and ran it dry, almost ready to catch my words when the time came.

He arched a silver brow. "What do you mean?"

"Speak to me through your thoughts. It's safer, I think," I responded.

_What the hell is wrong with this kid?_ He immediately thought. His voice sounded echoey and loose. I preferred his thoughts rather than his actual voice, it didn't seem rough like usual. It seemed... soft.

"I'm not being wrong, I'm trying to be safe." As safe as I could, if anything.

He scoffed. He actually seemed used to my responses now, even though we didn't communicates through our thoughts often.

_Ruby, are you paying attention?_ His voice carried to me like it was floating on air. I liked it when my name was used rather than "brat" and "girl". I was finally taken seriously.

I nodded.

He slowly, and very carefully, put the glove on, watching me critically like I was a bomb ready to explode.

It was expected, because I could feel my inner timer ticking.

I reached out with my own thoughts. _Can you hear me, Zhivago? Can you hear my voice?_

He slid his fingers through the glove and looked up at me. Was he actually... hearing me?!

_How do you feel?_

I shook my head. I didn't feel any different. Guess he CAN'T hear me. I felt like frowning, that's what I feel.

Actually, I don't even know HOW I feel anymore.

In a series of loud noises and clambers, the glove transformed into the familiar bionic weapon that I've always feared on Zhivago's arm. His eyes lit up with that same frightening color that made my skin crawl. He put on a smirk and pointed his fingers at me.

That's when I couldn't focus on him anymore. I needed to fight myself with everything I've got.

My spine tingled, and in response I ignored it. I tried to stay as solid as I could. My fangs elongated and I just kept thinking about the amount of blood I had earlier. I can last. I don't need any more. Almost immediately, my crazy self recoiled, like it didn't know what to do anymore. My smell sharpened, my sight brightened up, and everything just seemed a blur again. My mind was going crazy! It was like I was having a technical breakdown, like my mind was some computer glitching out. But all I did was try to stay solid, to stay still throughout my own transformation. My perspective flickered from my own to Zhivago's, then back to my own. His thoughts and mine were circling. Some of them were even thoughts from yesterday and the day before.

I'm useless. I'm just a weapon. I have no actual purpose in the world. I am no one. I am not worth anything.

Then something clicked in me.

I swore to be Gino's protector. That is what I swore to do. That is what I made my purpose to be.

My voice, no matter how solid I became, no matter how hard I fought it, it changed.

My lips turned into a hard, malicious smirk. "What if I told you..." I started, my voice creepy and strained, "I was crazy... or a bit strange? Would you believe me?"

Zhivago's brows furrowed, his arm still up. His eyes widened a little. "Ruby..."

"Or WHAT IF I told you it was YOU..." I called out, and twitched my own arm up at him, "That have breached the boundaries of reality! And it is I who was perfectly SANE!"

My throat released a round of cackles. My body even moved around without guidance, falling over and jumping around like an excited child psychopath with no balance.

Zhivago lowered his bionic arm and I didn't follow him at all, even though doing that would usually make me move towards him. I just felt the bloodlust roaring inside me now. I tried, but I honestly think I'm failing.

Then my voice shouted in response in that same strained, creepy voice. "I'm trapped in world that I don't want to be in but I know that there's no way out!" Then my eyes moved back to Zhivago once I stopped myself from moving. "But there is death."

I was literally possessed by a demon.

I swore to protect Gino, my thoughts said. I swore it. I swore it to Edmund and Louie. I need to prove that I can. That I can, and that I will.

It wasn't easy, but I stuck my feet to the floor and concentrated on breathing. My shoulders and arms were jerking and twitching, like my demon didn't want to stop moving.

"I am Ruby, vampire protector of Gino Gambino," I said aloud, my voice returning to normal, though it still held that creepy tone to it.

My tutors abandoned me, I know that. But shit happens. Life goes on. Nothing can change the past now. I'm here, on Gaia. I have something to look forward to now. Though stuff will never turn exactly the way I want it to, it will still bring something good in the end.

My thoughts suddenly became positive, at least in a sense, and my muscles cooled down from the slamming around and the harsh movements. I can't believe I actually lost control of myself for a minute. It felt like an eternity.

"I am Ruby," I said. "Not the beast everyone thinks I am."

_Breathe. Focus on breathing._ Zhivago's thoughts carried to me. _... You're doing good._

I inhaled, exhaled, and repeated easily. My muscles were loosening and my mind was clearing the fog. I flexed my fingers with control, wiggled my limbs in control, and blinked without the burn.

I felt pain, but I felt normal.

"I..." I started, my voice returned to normal. It was so puny. "I think I'm okay now."

I was so glad it was over.

_Way to go, brat. Now you can do whatever you want without my control. _

"So I can phase like a regular vampire now?" I asked, my voice tired and quiet.

_This doesn't make you regular. You had me going there for a while, but you got through it fine. Acting rabid, I was about to kill you. _

"I wasn't acting," I then looked at my hand, pale and cold. "I actually lost control for a little while."

_You can control yourself more now. You are phased and you don't even feel it. That's something. _

I looked at everything. My senses were still pin sharp, but I have control now. I felt... secure.

I flexed my fingers again let myself enter Zhivago's mind. It was a flash and I was Zhivago in a matter of an instant. I looked through his eyes, and it wasn't blurry and mixed like a messy dream or vision. It was crystal clear.

The way I looked, standing across the room from him, I was like a normal person. White hair and black clothes with blood slightly splattered on the shoulder from biting that red haired elf earlier.

My eyes were not grey anymore. They were that bright, haunting color that killed me inside once I seen it.

That scariest part was...

It looked so natural on me.

Instead of his thoughts transferring to my mind, it echoed around me, for I was in his mind. _Your skin is becoming more like mine now. _

I focused on myself instantly. I looked at my skin and noticed the splotches on my wrists. The dark, cancerous looking splotches just obscuring my pale skin.

"Zhivago?" I heard a woman's voice ask.

I snapped back into my mind. At the door, Cordell strode in with a torch, completely unsure of where to walk. I kept thinking _Shitshitshitshitshit_...

_Stay silent, I have to speak with her._

I nodded and slowly stepped out of the way to the side of the catacombs. I was literally about the glue myself to the wall.

Then Zhivago started talking about the war, about how Vladimir Von Helson, Louie's father, was the king of vampires originally, which I already knew. About how the vampires will not follow Don Kuro anymore. About how he, Zhivago, was enslaved, and the vampires don't want to see that.

"I sincerely hope you're not at this dump when I get back," Zhivago stated. "It's not good for you."

I honestly became so scared for Cordell as he got so close to her neck. She doesn't know how painful it is.

_Come._

Then I turned into a flock of bats instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, a few hours all together it took to gather this chapter together. Ruby turned out exactly the way I wanted her to. Thank god ;'3**

**Disclaimer: Gaia is not owned by me. Nor is Zhivago. /3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I wasn't aware of where we were going, but I felt happy getting outside of the underground. I felt a little content feeling the outside air instead of the musty, humid atmosphere in that prison. All the people, the light, the pain, everything sucked in there.

Shelter is like Edmunds home. Shelter is where we have breakfast and dinner together, watching TV in our sweatpants until work starts. That's shelter. That's home. Not this place of pure doom of Don Kuro.

Soon, we landed in a dark alley. It was cold, dark, and silent, which reminded me too much of Dref Dur.

I didn't mind.

Zhivago transformed back into his normal self. Lengthy white hair, silver eyes, strange skin, the black clothes, all of it still the same. He was turned away, facing the outside of the alley.

I transformed back also, standing away from him with my head down.

The inside of that underground gave me confidence with my face. Now I wish I had my cloak to put on instead of this flimsy jacket than I have to constantly fix.

I can't complain. These clothes are better than anything I've seen on Dref Dur, let alone wore.

"Alright brat, now you're free." He said aloud. Then he turned around. "Listen to me and stay as far away from the war as possible."

"Why?" I asked, my voice still sounding small, just a bit more raspy. Why do I care? I'm out of there! What the hell!

"You don't know how to fight," Zhivago stated.

"Did you not see me kill three guys back there in the caf-" My throat clenched immediately, cutting off the last of my sentence.

Zhivago glared at me, like he knew he could control what I say from the start. "That was me controlling you back there, Ruby. In all reality, you don't know how to fight. You know how to kill."

"Isn't that the point?," I asked.

His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes became a glare, like a stunned glare. He froze for just a second.

_Elves are harder to kill, Ruby. So are vampires. The ones in the underground just got unlucky._

"I want you to stay away because if things get out of hand, I'll have you... Equalize it." He finished.

It was my turn to freeze. Just being told, or warned, that you will kill to even numbers out in a war, it's the most frightening thing. Worse than being killed yourself. You will have to suffer the consequences of living to have those lives on your shoulders.

It would be a different story if it was for revenge.

He turned away. "Stay away for now. Go to the guard or go find Louie, I don't care. Just get out of my sight."

"You will never be able to hide from me." I spoke, my voice hard with venom tingeing the words.

He groaned before flying off into the night. I growled and sat against the wall, keeping Zhivago's thoughts and what he's seeing at the front of my mind. Zhivago better watch his sorry ass.

So a few hours passed, sitting in dark alleys, pacing the sidewalks of Durem at night. It was a really urban town, though not as ghetto as Dref Dur.

I found an alley that was dry enough for me to hide in while the sun came up. I haven't seen the sun since the hospital, so I welcomed the bright thing instead of hiss at it.

Just as I was about the doze off, I heard boots clicking on the ground down the sidewalk. Really sharp, expensive sounding boots. Or stilettos. I don't even know. I just froze, arms hugging my knees and covering my face.

I could hear the sound of ruffling fabric, like a dress in the wind. Like the sheets that used to hang high above my head back on Dref Dur to dry from being washed.

The clicking stopped. The ruffling stopped. That's when I realized the person was standing in front of me.

"Well well, look who we have here," A smooth, accented voice stated. "Tell me dear, why is an elegant little vampire like you doing out on the streets?" Her voice was eloquent, words seemed to roll off her tongue.

I just sat still.

She sighed. "What are you, mute?" When she noticed I wouldn't answer, she crouched down and spoke softly. "Dear, if you're scared, come with me. I could use the help."

I smelled her.

She smelled like an ancient vampire, but I could smell past contacts with the Kuro's on her. Seems she got out, too, I'm guessing.

"Come with me, dear. I have an old friend to visit."

So I got up and followed her. She didn't bother to ask me for my name or ponder on the questions of why I was out there in that alley. She was talking about herself, like her name, her family, the many years she had lived. She had the palest skin I have ever seen, curled dark hair that made her look incredibly elegant, and a dark red satin dress that belonged in ancient times. She even spoke about her past affiliations with the Kuro's.

So it seems this lady, Ambrosia, also had contact with the other clans that followed and worked with Don Kuro. "His disregard for vampire life has become intolerable. He's just paving the way for some occult coup or some deranged weapon ready to backfire, I just know it. All ties have been cut from that kid. Don't get yourself mixed up in all that, it's not a good idea... anymore."

I slightly nodded at that one.

Though that deranged weapon is actually me and she doesn't even know it. Then she turned to me.

"Are you Ruby? The new one who just started working?"

I nodded, then hesitantly shook my head. "No more."

"Ah, now you answered. Ruby, how did you become a vampire?" She asked, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk just for me. "You seem interesting to me. I want to know you."

I coughed, unsure if I should say anything. One word sentences? Sounds about right. Hand gestures and nods? Sure. "Zhivago."

She blinked. She blinked several times. "Well," she started. "I guess you're more interesting than I thought." She tilted my chin up and made me look into her eyes. "You're a pretty young lady. Can you tell me you're story?"

My throat was clenching and forcing me into immediate silence. But I wasn't going to give up. I trusted Ambrosia. "Zhivago. I. Can. Hear. His.." I shivered. "Thoughts."

"Your voice doesn't sound the best, but I'm guessing you can communicate with that vampire telekinetically?"

I nodded.

She pulled her hand away. "You're special Ruby. Hopefully you will come and stay on our side in this war."

We approached the store H & R Wesley, except completely different, like it got a makeover or got demolished and a whole new building rose in its place. It was beautiful, though I miss the old style the last store had.

"Ah, now to see an old... acquaintance of mine," and she smirked as she stepped in. "Stay behind me, I'm not exactly welcome."

I did as told and stood behind her.

Click.

Louie immediately spun around once we stepped in. He glared at Ambrosia and pulled a hidden sword out of a cane, lifted it, and pointed it at the elegant woman.

I guess that's what she meant by "not exactly welcome".

"Is this how you welcome your own kind?"

Then Louie's glare hardened. "Only those who work for the Kuro gang."

"I understand you probably had some problems with our former friends," Ambrosia's hands started reaching and skimming through the closest rack of clothes, then she repeated what she had said to me earlier.

All Louie responded with was "I've noticed" and "good luck with that."

Louie can really be an ass when called for, damn.

"We need the help, and you have the trust of the humans," Ambrosia stated.

"I've earned it, and I don't plan on throwing it away for some gang feud," Louie replied.

"I swear to you, it's much more than that- The last obstacle in his path is Gino Gambino, though I'm not sure why." Then she reached behind her and squeezed my arm, signaling me that I need to listen. "And he's assigned his very last vampire friend to that task..."

"Zhivago, eh?" He started. I froze, like I was waiting for the white haired vampire to just fly in and cause me all that pain with just one dumb ass glove. "I guess that's what Edmund and an old friend have been up to. He and her swore to protect Gino. I suppose I should too since we have a... family connection."

I could smell it. A maternal connection.

God I'm weird.

Ambrosia smiled and bowed slightly, though not enough to show that I was there.

Thank god I'm short.

"Strikes against the Kuros are already underway." She lifted herself to her feet smoothly. "Can I count on your help, my prince?"

"So it's come to flattery?" Louie tilted his head almost curiously. "Well, I'll see if I can get some friends together."

"Let me introduce you to a young vampire that I just met that is in full support of us and proves to be a great asset with remarkable abilities," She stepped to the side. "Meet Ruby."


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, I would like to apologize for the long wait for you readers who are anxious for this story to continue. **

**Before I continue into the story, I'm just going to explain that it is going to be a bit confusing with Ruby right now. She wants to keep a close eye (in a psychic sense, kinda) on Zhivago so if he does anything in the future, she can quickly act upon it. I put it in italics whatever she was seeing/hearing from his perspective.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zhivago, Louie, or anyone else associated with the Gaia Online manga. Ruby's mine, though. -.-**

**Alright, Ambrosia is a little OOC, and I'm sorry if that annoys you. Not the bad kind of OOC, I swear. Well... just depends on how you look at it . **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

I didn't bother looking up. I felt ashamed. I felt totally, entirely ashamed of myself for all my past and for ever existing. I basically caused a massacre at Johnny Gambino's funeral, I left and joined the enemy, and now I'm foolish enough to even show my face again. I'm disrespectful, I should have stayed away.

"Ambrosia," Louie's voice seemed filled with poison.

"Yes, my prince?"

"Why did you bring that thing here?"

My heart just dropped. I felt like crying. I shouldn't have come, I should have stayed in that alley, being a vampire and all, it shouldn't be hard to find blood anywhere.

Ah, hell, I'm here. Letting my heart sink and the guilt settle in me permanently.

_I could see flashes of what Zhivago was seeing up in the sky. Black wings flapping quickly, carrying themselves even higher into the sky_.

"You know her? I thought she was just a lone young vampire on the streets."

"No, she isn't. She's the spawn of Zhivago himself. She's probably spying for him."

Ambrosia turned to me with humble, assuring eyes. My heart warmed just at the thought of her, _someone,_ actually trusting me. "I'm not so sure about that. I can tell just by looking at her that she ran away, that she got out of Don Kuro's domain somehow."

"She went in on her own accord."

"Zhivago probably forced her to go," Ambrosia stated. "Haven't met a vampire yet who wouldn't care for their new blood in that sort of way."

"Did she tell you that they have a connection?"

"Indeed she did," Ambrosia turned back to him. "She can't speak, though. So I'm guessing its his violent will doing that so she'll keep her mouth shut."

"Sounds like Zhivago..." Louie pointed the sword at me, making me flinch inside. "Did she also tell you that she injured over thirty harmless people at Johnny's public funeral?"

She placed the tip of her finger on the side of the blade. "Zhivago must be stronger than I had previously thought," Ambrosia stated. "I haven't known Ruby for even an hour and I trust her. Had you known Ruby hours before the funeral?"

"Suppose I did. She came here with Edmund and Gino the night before the funeral." Louie lowered the blade a little, seemingly fighting with himself on what to think.

"Would the Ruby you know do such a thing?" Ambrosia looked at him in the eyes.

He remained silent, shoving the sword back into the shaft of the cane, eyebrows still furrowed.

No words can express how grateful I am that one person in this world trusts me and can speak of it clearly without a glove or nasty vampire interrupting her. Ambrosia can tell everything. I like that.

"I suppose she wouldn't," Louie sighed. He turned to us. He was glaring at me, I could just feel it. "I took her to the hospital that day. No regular emergency nurse would go on her floor except for one who worked with criminals and killers. I don't know what Edmund's deal was when he and Gino visited her. I guess he had the kind of judgment you did."

"It's not polite to not acknowledge someone in the same proximity as you," Ambrosia stated, crossing her arms over chest.

My eyes burned. "I-I'm so-sorry..." I tried stuttering, then I coughed.

"That's a good girl, Ruby." She said, patting my back and signaling me not to try too hard. Ambrosia glanced back to Louie expectantly. "No one was killed, right?"

"No reported casualties, but that doesn't exactly excuse the fact that-"

"So she went through a rabid stage, it's not something uncommon with a lesser like her. Zhivago isn't exactly from a clan that we know of, just as Vladimir's lieutenant." Ambrosia fixed her hair. "Just keep her out of sight for the time being and maybe if she learns a thing or two, she can help." She then turned to me. "Or if you can talk every once in a while, you can give us information on Zhivago."

I kept my head down, not wanting to make eye contact. That's the main thing I would happily do for them, but he won't let me.

"You're so silent now, Ruby," Louie stated, seeming almost sorry. I couldn't bring myself to do anything to let him know that he should just kill me, that I'll cause a lot more trouble to everyone that I meet. Zhivago is going to use me against you! Get away from me! "You swore to protect Gino. Why did you leave?"

"She cannot speak, you know that," Ambrosia interrupted. I didn't understand why she was risking her trust with Louie just for me. I don't understand, I just don't. I'm not worth it.

Leaving was the solace to my pain. Leaving and going with Zhivago was the only way that I knew how to keep him away from Gino.

I guess that failed.

Louie just sighed. "Did you know about the explosion here a few days ago?"

There was an explosion here? Holy crap, no wonder why the Don had a stick up his ass when I arrived.

I shook my head.

"One of the Don's elves showed up after I brought you to the hospital and set a bomb off in the store," Louie stated.

Oh my god... The Don tried killing Louie!

Ambrosia looked up to the clock hanging above the door we just came in. "Looks like its getting late," Ambrosia looked to me. "I have no room at my mansion to hold you, dear Ruby." Ambrosia turned to Louie. "Is it alright if she stays here? Maybe she can work a shift?"

Louie ran his fingers through his long hair and sighed. "I don't see the harm in that."

Ambrosia smiled approvingly and put her hands on my shoulders, making me look up into her lined, silver eyes. "You behave while you're here, Ruby. For me, please. If there's any info on Zhivago that's urgent, please let Louie know."

I nodded again sincerely.

All my time and energy will be put in focusing on Zhivago until the next time I see him. No matter how much I despise him, I have to do it. To alert Gino and Edmund, wherever they are.

I wish I could ask, but I couldn't.

_Zhivago took fifteen minutes to gather his energy to fly that high in the sky. To also locate where Gino may be_. It was a blurry vision, almost going disarray, becoming abnormally unclear for me to decipher what Zhivago was doing.

I turned away from the two and went towards two fancy couches that were placed on the sides of the shop for those who were waiting for others to get done changing and whatnot. Just two couches. I glanced at the nearest one and walked towards it. I needed to sit down more than anything. This blurriness isn't natural and I felt the need to get it fixed, or right again.

Just as I got comfortable on one of the couches, on the other side of the room I heard Louie ask Ambrosia, "What is she doing?"

Ambrosia sighed and put her slender hands on her hips. "She's communicating with Zhivago, probably." She studied me. "I don't seen a bad bone in her body other than his bad blood. Don't worry. She doesn't look like she would hurt a fly."

_Not intentionally, Ambrosia._ I thought. _I'm a bomb waiting to go off._

Then she exited the store, waving me goodbye even though I didn't turn and wave goodbye back, or hug her, or tell her how much it means that she said all those nice things about me. Some of them might even be lies.

Oh well.

I sat silently, doing my job and focusing on Zhivago, on his blood, on the skies. _He was more determined than ever to get to Gino._ _To reach him and finish this damned job with the Don so he could get away. To be able to just leave and be free from all ties. Though his soul and heart knew that it would be so different since his life revolved around getting orders and getting malicious, cruel jobs done. He was not gonna live to take orders and be bossed around any longer. He has had it. __  
><em>

Suddenly my sight flashed several different pictures of colors and mixed perspectives. It felt like one of those cartoon highs, where the character is hallucinating because of some spell or magic. At first it was the sky, breezy and chilling at the same time, obviously from Zhivagos perspective. Then it spiraled and spun to black, like it was just complete nothing that swallowed my senses. In an instant, it flashed to a barred room, haunting white and black walls beyond the bars. I could barely feel the emotions, but I could tell he was getting stiff and shifty, almost nervous.

_I was in the mind of a certain elf in the Durem Undergrounds. Red hair framed his face, and jail cell bars were in front of him. He was sitting down, having messed with the Don's new recruit in the cafeteria earlier that night. She was strong and the definition of insane, he thought, no wonder the Don recruited her. _

_Clicking. Very, very distinct clicking moved towards him. Then almost immediately, the short kid, who the elf identified as Luca, came tapping in, unlocking the cell gate._

_"Your help didn't seem to be as expected... I suspect you don't understand my orders well enough to be of any use here. I can't have unpredictable recruits FUCKING with my projects," The Don glared with his piercing gold eyes. "Not to mention you didn't kill Louie. You don't understand anything, you incompetent imbecile." _

_The red haired elf got up to protest. He yelled, "I understand, si-!"_

_Don Kuro rammed a hidden blade straight through the elf's chest, blood spurting all over the marble wall behind the slain elf. "Don't lie to me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Dear lord, this is gonna be tough. <strong>

**So I've written all the chapters up to Chapter 12 and the slowness between them updating is because I'm touching them up as much as I can so you guys can have a good read ^_^ **

**Please review what you think and favorite for my sake. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hopefully if you guys have been following along with a very analytic mind you can pretty much assume by this point what Ruby's capabilities are. I got a job recently, so it's going to be hard updating the story, but I've got a few of them prepared before the working chaos envelopes me from all things remotely close to writing at all. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Gaia characters presented. Ruby is mine, however 3 **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_Don Kuro dragged the body of the elf down the hall, blood dripping and staining the walls and floors. The Dons eyes were shadowed and circled with black, like he was looking at death itself with a glare. The elf breathed his last breath as he was placed in the middle of a familiar office._

_The ground was marked with odd circles and shapes that was ominous in itself. _

_"You make a great sacrifice, insolent failure," His childish voice stated, throwing the body to the ground with amazing strength. The Don looked at his shoulder, which was coated in thick, dark red liquid from carrying the vitally wounded elf. "Oh look, you ruined my coat." Then he looked to the elf, who was looking right at him with scared eyes. "You're going to have to pay for that."_

_The Don grabbed a sword from his desk in a swift motion, like he had done exactly this a thousand times before, and was prepared to do it some more. With a disturbing look plastered onto his face, he slashed and stabbed his blade into the chest of his victim, breathing and all life dissipating completely and his sight blacking out slowly._

_"So long, useless mortal."_

My sight returned to my normal self in the instant the elf blacked out. The white hot pain I suddenly felt in my chest had me screaming and convulsing, my entire body clenched like I was being squashed again.

Louie had just finished prepping up shop when he heard me screaming. He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked over.

"Ruby, are you okay?!" He called. Then fortunately, he gave up the fact that he hated my guts and ran up to me. "What happened, did Zhivago do something? Are you hurt?!"

I shook my head, still reeling from the lasting, agonizing pain. "No... Different guy..." I was panting and crying, my body tight and sore. "Don Kuro is making a ceremony for something. Something really, really bad."

Louie blinked. "How do you know this?"

"I bit a man by accident in the Undergrounds and I... I guess I had a connection with him, too," Then the tears fell. "But the Don just sacrificed him!"

Louie was speechless. I knew he didn't fully understand anything at all right now.

Can't blame him, I don't understand either.

How could I be connected to two different people? How could I with the red haired elf? His personal history opened up to me just like how Zhivago's did. I could feel what he felt. I saw what he saw. It was blurry, not at pristine as Zhivago's sight. Like I only had a little bit of time inside of the elf's head until I would be forced out anyways before he died. If he didn't die, I felt as though I would have been forced out anyways or something.

I just cried.

I cried because I felt something was just torn out of my chest. Like I couldn't breathe. I remember having this feeling once... when my teachers left. I felt hollow, even though they meant nothing to me, and I knew to not keep others close to me. I felt hollow when Zhivago killed Meili, the one person willing to shelter me for a day or two if I was close to dying of starvation or dehydration.

I bit that man in the Undergrounds just a few hours ago... I just violently sunk my fangs into his flesh in a blood rage, but I ingested no blood, I think. I'm connected with Zhivago because of his blood reciprocating with the powers of the glove. His blood entered me and I slowly obtained his appearance. I probably did ingest a bit of the elf's blood for just a second.

Wait, does this mean that anybody's blood that I take in, I can see into their mind? Go into their perspective?

The only difference with Zhivago is he has a glove with amazing power that can control me and a very, very strange bloodline, probably.

In return for this curse, I guess I'm a puppet of sorts to the people I bite. But that wasn't the case with the elf.

I just shivered. I didn't know what to do. I'm just super confused.

Don Kuro must be one despicable asshole to have hatched this entire thing. But then again, he must still be naive as a child to think one bomb could kill Louie Von Helson.

I'm like... contagious with my bad luck.

But I have a feeling this isn't the end of it yet. Everything is still so new to me. It's too early to tell if I have mind-reading connections with the people I bite. Perhaps the red haired elf was just really unlucky or...

He was begging for help. He was pleading for help in his mind even though his demeanor looked otherwise. He pulled me into his mind.

He knew I was there.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed, smashing my hand onto the couch and then punching into the wall behind it.

"Ruby, calm down!" Louie hollered.

Tears were coming down my face and I could feel my eyes phasing. The old hollow feeling was taking over and killing me. Like rejection, emptiness, complete and utter abandonment. I felt enraged in a sort of way.

Louie enveloped me into his arms and held on with amazing strength while I flailed and screamed, pulling at his arms and freaking out. I can believe Don Kuro took someone of benefit away from me! He was of no sentiment, neither is Zhivago, but they are like my tools. The red haired elf could have proven so much help to us, just as Zhivago might so I could get him locked up before he kills Gino.

"Ruby, it's okay," Louie tried consoling, his voice retaining that gentleness in it.

"No it's not!" I felt like I was letting them down. Letting down Gino, Edmund, Louie, and Ambrosia.

"Shhh." Louie just hushed me.

I don't know why, but I closed my eyes.

Zhivago was flying around erratically, feeling the same thing I did. The hollowness, the emptiness, the rage. He didn't know what happened, so he just growled and tried grasping his sanity again before he plummets to the ground. He thought it was the wind, the sun and whatnot, but he tried. He wanted answers, however.

_Ruby! What in the living hell is going on?!_

My throat pierced itself and I choked on my own words. 'That's him!' I wanted to say. 'He's speaking to me! I have to tell you, Louie!'

It felt like a phone ringing and ringing for a long, long time until someone finally picked up. It so fulfilling, that the hollow feeling kind of disappeared for the time being.

I just sat there, being held and consoled by Louie, the Vampire King himself, the room finally going silent. I shivered, even. My blood was boiling and my skin was tingling like it was frozen.

I hate this. I honestly hate all of this.

I want to die.

"Still can't talk?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head stiffly.

Suddenly the doorbell rang as the entrance swung open enthusiastically, letting a happy energy into the room that made my head hurt. I froze.

"Hey babe, I brought breakfast for you. Thought you would be hun-"

A girl with pale skin, lots of makeup with a heart tattoo on her cheek, and black hair tied in tiny pigtails walked in. Her arms were holding a steampunk-looking purse and two white boxes that wafted eggs and bacon into the air. She stepped right into the door with a smile and happy eyes... until she looked directly at us. Me and Louie. On the couches.

Her face changed completely. The food suddenly fell out of her hands and crashed to the ground. "Who is that?" She said quietly. Louie froze, his breath quickening. "Louie, who is that?!" She shook her head violently in disbelief, eyes widening at what she was seeing. She didn't believe it. Not one bit.

Louie let go of me and I quickly sat back away from him. "Moira!"

"No... No, just no!" Tears came down her face as she spun around on her heel and ran out the door.

"No, Moira! Come back!" Louie shouted as he ran out of the door after her.

And I just sat, half Zhivago and half me. Not even attached to reality enough to understand what had just happened.

Silent as I watched Louie argue with the girl, Moira, with one eye. Silent as I watched Zhivago keep flying into the sky with the other.

I felt hollow again for the umpteenth time.

* * *

><p><strong>So I had my sister read this over and she yelled at me for not keeping the elf... What do you guys think? I don't want to change the storyline, just melt Ruby along with it and add my own personal stitching to this wonderful tapestry. <strong>

**But that doesn't mean my own twists will be devoid of this fanfic. **

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Jillian, out.**


End file.
